A Symphony of Light
by jAIMEEc
Summary: NaleyLeytonBake read inside.
1. Prologue

**Title:** "A Symphony of Light"  
**Author: **Myself  
**Rating: **T, possibly more.  
**Pairings: **Naley, Leyton, Bake  
**Synoposis: **It had always been Haley, Lucas and Jake against the world. No one else mattered. But high school changes a lot of things and social circles change. While the boys found themselves popular basketball players, Haley found herself completely alone for the first time. But things can change too.  
**Character Profiles:  
**Nathan Daniel Scott: Nathan grew up the talented son of Mayor Dan Scott and his affluent wife, Deb. Home life was always less then savory, but Nathan recieved the best of the best and was for a time blinded by it. He had it all, the parties, the girls, the looks, the talent, everyone wanted him, everyone wanted to be him. Except one girl. **_17 yrs., senior, capt. of basketball team_**  
Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer: Peyton and her also adopted brother Derrick, were happy until their adoptive mother died when Peyton was 11 and Derrick was 14. Now Derrick is off in the army and Peyton stays at home, drawing dark art and being the sexy pesstimist all the guys want. **_17 yrs., senior, cheerleading co-capt., artist, pres. of art club  
_**Brooke Penelope Davis: Brooke had it all as an only child, her parents affection not to mention everything her little heart desired. But as she grew older, checks replaced quality time and Brooke became the slightly slutty cheerleading captain. As gorgeous, witty and smart as she is, Brooke has always found something missing. **_18 yrs., senior, cheerleading co-capt., designs clothes for small venues, class president, social director, head of prom committee  
_**Haley Courtney James: Haley was the youngest of seven and found her parents attention and parenting skills slightly strained after Mark, Julie, Britney, Ben, Tayler and Connor respectively. Luckily she always had her two best friends Lucas and Jake. However after making the boys varsity team their sophomore year, the guys ditched her for the more popular group. The remainder of the year and the ones to come Haley spent alone, occasionaly hanging out with the rivercourt guys from their childhood, Skills, Mouth and Fergie; but in all had no real friends.**_16 3/4 yrs., senior, tutor, secretary of the class, valedictorian potential, works at local music shop w/ Chris Keller_**  
Lucas Eugene Roe: His father, Keith Roe is a mechanic and his mother owns a cafe. Lucas' family is simple people and he doesn't fit in with the rich elite of Tree Hill High; or atleast he didn't. After making the varsity basketball team sophomore year with his best friend Jake he found himself immersed in the popularity, parties and all the other perks. By the time he realized he had lost his other best friend it was too late. **_17 yrs., senior, varsity b-ball player, avid reader  
_**Jake Christian Jalieski: Jake is the son of a rabbi and a homemaker, both originally from Poland. Needless to say he doesn't exactly fit the image of the american dream life. Making the varsity basketball team as a sophomore helped him achieve that to a degree. Too involved in his love life including best friends Peyton and Brooke and a very pregnant older woman, Nikki, Jake lost sight of what was important. This included his former best friend, Haley. **_18 yrs., senior, varsity b-ball player, singer/songwriter/guitar player, father, head of a love triangle, frequents music store_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Prologue "How It All Came to Be"_**

Sophomore Year, November

Haley James waited patiently at the cafe for her two best friends to meet her, it was thursday night and thursdays were their day.

With a tub of popcorn each, they'd spend the entire night watching movie, not sleeping once. The next day at school all three would complain about how tired they were, but knew despite it all they would do it again the next thursday.

Haley was looking forward to that and was worried about her friends' current MIA statues.

"Haley I just got a call from Lucas," Karen began as she entered the room, "he said that him and Jake made the team and are going out with some of the guys. I'll have him call you when he gets home okay?" Karen told the young girl, wrapping her arm around Haleys' shoulders; she didn't have the heart to tell her they had forgotten about her.

Haley looked down at her feet, "Okay thanks Karen." She gave a forced smile in her best friends' mothers direction then left. The tears began to fall more rapidly as she walked. She knew without being told nothing would ever be the same.


	2. Chapter 1 Persona Non Grata

**_Chapter One "Persona Non Grata"  
_'Unacceptable Person'**

"First day of the rest of your life Haley James. You're a senior now, you can be anything you want. Go for it." Haley said to the mirror, giving herself the pep talk she had been giving herself every day since sophomore year.

She continued staring at herself, at not quite seventeen she was fairly average. Slightly unruly reddish-brown hair, make-up free face, okay body. She definitly wasn't the type of girl that had a date every friday night.

She flopped back on her bed, or for that matter, the type of girl that had any plans friday night.

"Haley sweetie, we need to go." Her mother called up the stairs, exhaustion evident in her voice. A very pregnant Taylor had appeared on their doorstep not even a week before and things had been hectic.

"I'll take her ma!" Another voice called from down the hallway, Connor had decided college wasn't for him and was also back home.

A minute later her nineteen year old brother appeared in her doorway grinning. "Ready Haley-bub?" He asked, pulling her up and throwing her backpack good naturedly at her.

He had been a heart breaker in high school and didn't quite understand his sisters' choices in life.

"Yeah Con, let's go." She replied, slinging her backpack on and following him down the stairs; her pep talk ringing in her eyes.

Maybe this year would be different.

* * *

They were the social monarchy of Tree Hill High, people looked to them for guidance, needed them for their fill of gossip. 

Nathan Scott, Peyton Sawyer, Brooke Davis, Lucas Roe and Jake Jalieski and of course their small band of followers.

If you were to tell any student or teacher at THHS that they weren't the center of the secluded world of high school, you would be laughed at.

Currenlty the group was lounging on the grassy area beside the school known as the quad. Only high school royalty was allowed to sit there, the others walked around the area, staring in awe.

"So Nate, pick out your first hook-up buddy yet?" Peyton asked her friend good-naturedly, resting back against her boyfriend of almost a year, Jake.

Nathan shrugged, "A couple." He said nonchanlantly. He was by far the most popular of the group and had hooked up with atleast half the student body, if rumor was true some of the teachers too.

"How about her Nate?" Brooke Davis added as she perched herself on the bench of a nearby picnic table, careful to keep her expensive skirt dirt free.

The others eyes followed Brooke's finger to her target. Haley James, social outcast.

They erupted in to laughter, the thought of Nathan ever lowering himself to that extent ridiculous to them.

"Why don't you guys like her?" Nathan questioned, not sure where his sudden interest had come from.

Lucas and Jake shared a looked, remaing quiet as Brooke explained in a very Brooke way.

"She a _loser_ Nate. People like her end up alone. She isn't like us." Brooke rolled her eyes, sharing a look with fellow mean girl cheerleader, Rachel.

Rachel rolled her eyes in disgust, "She's fat and plain and ugly and who wears jeans on the first day - no offense Peyton."

Jake turned red slightly, he didn't like them talking about Haley like that. He wanted to speak up, but he couldn't.

"Uh she isn't fat guys. Her jugs are just huge! Tim likes." Tim Smith, the resident idiot of the group interjected. "I'd like me a piece of that."

Nathan frowned, picking up his backpack and hurrying away from the group.

"Nate, Nathan!" Lucas yelled after him, not sure what had come over Nathan.

* * *

Haley let out the breath she had been holding the entire way around the quad. She dreaded that part of the day the most, not knowing when she would become the object of humilation to them. The pitying glances Lucas and Jake gave her as their friends ripped her apart, didn't help any. 

She opened her locker after a couple of tries, it alway stuck. It looked the same as it had. Empty. Haley unlike every other student at THHS did not decorate her locker with pictures of fun times, she had nothing to put up.

"Hey, you're Haley James right?" A voice asked behind her, causing her to jump.

She turned slowly, facing the person who had talked to her, "Uh yeah." She mumbled looking down at her feet.

"I'm Nathan, Nathan Scott." He said extending his hand.

She ignored it, "I know. Not to be rude, but why are you talking to me?" She questioned, wary of his sudden friendleness.

"Because I want to." He responded, smiling at her. "I guess I wanted to get to know you because your the only person in our class I haven't talked to yet."

"That's not true." She said, "You haven't talked to a lot of people, you just don't realize it because you don't see the people your friends consider non-essential." Then she turned, closing her locker and walking away.

Nathan watched her retreating form, that girl was a mystery.

* * *

Haley wasn't sure what she was thinking when she had decided to skip honors physics and spend the entire period in the bathroom. 

Correction, she did no. It was the fact that James came right after Jalieski and she would be partners with her former best friend for the remainder of the year.

She looked at her tearstained face in the mirror, "You are nobody Haley James. Nobody." She silently scolded herself, the tears becoming more rapid.

"You aren't nobody. Nobody is nobody. Everybody is somebody." A voice said from behind her, she turned slowly, unaware that she wasn't alone.

"It's what my mom used to say to me and my brother Derrick before she died." Peyton explained, giving the girl a weak smile.

"My brother Derrick and I." Haley corrected, instantly biting her tongue.

"Whatever." Peyton responded, leaving the bathroom.

Haley slid down the wall into a sitting position. "What is going on?" She questioned herself. This had been the most talking she had done in school since sophomore year.

* * *

Jake looked at the empty seat next to him, wondering where Haley was. 

It wasn't like her to skip, she loved school. He was worried about her, worried about how she had been since they last talked.

Everytime he saw her she looked so sad, her big brown eyes vacant, lifeless. It was obvious she wasn't the person he had once been friends with.

He tried to talk to Lucas' about it, but Lucas' just brushed him off. Lucas missed her too much, he needed her still. So did Jake.

All the fake friends didn't matter, there was one person missing.


	3. Chapter 2 Quis Custodiet Ipsos Custodes

**_Chapter Two "Quis Custodiet Ipsos Custodes"  
_'Who Shall Guard the Guards?'**

The rest of the day passed relatively uneventfully for Haley. No more akward conversations or unfortunate pairings. She passed by the student body virtually invisible.

"Yo Haley." The all too familiar voice of Skills called from down the hall, Haley looked up from her locker and smiled at her kinda' friend. He knew what it felt like to be ditched by Lucas' and had in a way bonded with Haley.

You couldn't really consider him or the rest of the rivercourt guys her friends, they never actually did anything together; just talked sometimes.

Haley finished filling her bag then made her way towards the waiting boy, "Hi Skills; how was your first day?" She asked smiling good-naturedly at him.

"Ehh, you know. Good, nothin' special. You?" He asked, slinging his arm easily around her, she was a little taken aback but went with it.

"You're never going to believe what happened. I was at my locker, minding my own business when Nathan Scott - yes that Nathan Scott-," She reassured him at his look of shock, "started talking to me. Then while avoiding physics, Peyton Sawyer talked to me too."

"Wait, you didn't go to class?" Skills questioned, that being more amazing to him then her talking to the 'popular' kids.

She shrugged, "I dunno', it was wierd. I saw the partner chart at the front and I was with Jake, so I left before the teacher came. I couldn't handle that, not now." She looked down at her feet as they exited the school.

"Hey, look at me." He commanded and she complied, looking up at Skills slowly. "You're better then the two of them, so don't let them scare you."

She nodded, but wasn't quite convinced.

* * *

"So what was up with you today?" Peyton questioned Nathan as she entered his room, high fiving him as she passed him then falling back on his bed. 

He shrugged, shooting the mini-basketball through the hoop on his door. "Nothing, I just get sick of it you know? You're friends with Brooke, is she really that pathetic that she needs to tear other people apart?"

"It's complicated Nate. Brooke doesn't really have anybody around for her at home. She takes it out on other people." Peyton explained, throwing the ball back to him.

He looked at her intensely, "Your Mom is dead Peyt, and you don't treat people like shit like she does. It isn't an excuse."

Peyton looked at her hands, embarrased at the topic of her mother. "Well I have Dad and Derrick, I have family still."

"Speaking of, how is Derrick?" He asked, making another perfect shot.

Peyton shrugged, "Okay I guess. He comes home in a month, Dad's excited."

"That's good."

"Yeah. Well, I gotta' go. I told Jake I would meet up with him at the cafe to work on his physics homework. Apparently his partner bailed class." She laughed, getting up and exiting. She turned in the doorway, "Who knew Haley James was such a rebel?"

Nathan watched her retreating form; who really knew anything about Haley James. Atleast the current Haley James.

* * *

Haley snuck silently up the stairs to her room, hoping her presence would go unnoticed. Taylor was particulary needy and if she saw Haley, that would be it. Haley would be spending the rest of her night discussing baby names and booze. 

She looked her bedroom door behind her and threw her bag onto her bed.

"Easy girlie, what did your bed ever do to you?" A cocky voice called from her closet doorway.

"What the hell are you doing here Chris?" She snapped at her coworker, smacking his shoulder, semi in greeting, mostly for the pain factor.

He winced, grabbing his shoulder in mock heart. "Hey! The Keller needs this shoulder to play." He smirked at her, picking up the guitar that lay on her bed.

"So this one I call, 'The Keller Is Sexy'." He grinned, breaking out into wild guitar riffs, his head banging to the unbearable sound.

Haley yanked the guitar away from him, "Hey, keep it down! All I need is for Connor to come up here and kick your ass. Or worse Taylor realize I'm ho-"

"HALEY!" A shrill voice called from the other side of the door, "Is that you?"

Haley pulled Chris down behind her bed, shushing him.

"Well if you want it rough." He winked at her.

"Shut-up, I don't want her to find me." Haley hissed, smacking him again.

He held his shoulder as they sat in silence until they heard the retreating footsteps.

Haley stood, "Now you have to go, I have a ton of homework to do and I don't have time for this."

Chris laughed, picking up his things. "Seeya' at work Hales." He gave her his signature smirk and let himself out. Haley couldn't help but stick her tongue out at his back.

* * *

"Someones' been a very naughty boy." Jake felt a shiver down his back as the words filled his ears, the speakers breath hot on his neck. 

He moved away, turning around to face her, "We can't do this Brooke, not here. It's the cafe and Peyton's on her way."

Brooke raised an eyebrow, "When has that stopped us? Come on Jakie." She made her way slowly towards him, running her hand down his chest when she reached him. "Please."

Jake didn't need further coxing, he caught her lips in his. His hands roamed, finding their way up the back of her shirt before she pulled away.

"I should go, don't want to get caught." She winked once more then turned and left, leaving a very flustered Jake.

She passed Peyton in the door way, who gave both a suspicious look. "What was that all about?" She questioned Jake, taking a seat at the table he was at.

"Uh, nothing. Just Brooke being Brooke, the usual." He responded, kissing her lightly. It felt wrong.

Peyton laughed, "Some things never change." She unpacked her bag, taking out her physics notebook. "So, what's on the agenda?"

"Uh, just some worksheet. We're supposed to do it with our partners, should I put Haley's name on it?" He asked, still not over his recent encounter with a certain brunette.

"Yeah, cut her some slack. I bet she has a lot on her plate right now." Peyton said, "Can I ask you a question? It's kinda' personal so it's okay if you say no."

He nodded, "You can ask me anything, you know that Pey."

"Uh, why did you guys stop talking to Haley? What did she do?" She blushed slightly, not used to bringing up Jake's past with him.

"I wish I knew. Things just got hard." He sighed, looking down at his paper.

Anger washed over Peyton's face, "That isn't an excuse Jake. You don't just ditch someone when things get hard. That's wrong." She stood, throwing her stuff in to her bag, "I can't believe the person you really are."

She fled the cafe, reevaluating the past four years of her life.


	4. Chapter 3 Ante Bellum

**_Chapter Three "Ante Bellum"  
_'Before the War'**

It was four thirty in the afternoon, Tuesday and Haley was suffering through a painful shift at "Ravens Music". Despite the fact that the indie music it carried would never make the MP3 players of any member of the high school basketball team, the owner had named the store after them hoping to increase income.

Chris came from around the counter, handing Haley a CD. "Restocking time, this needs to go in the J section, under James as in Haley James."

Haley pulled the CD away from him, staring at it incredulously. "What exactly is this thing with a picture of me I didn't even know existed on the front?"

"That my friend is your future demo." Chris laughed, taking it from her, "Hales I know you can sing and I need a partner to sing a duet with tomorrow night at a show. Whatta' you say?"

"Uh, how about no?" She rolled her eyes, throwing the empty CD case in the garbage, walking away from him to aid any available customers.

Chris raced after her, pleading, "Come on Haley, I really really need this. This could be my big break. You have to do this."

Haley turned quickly, "No, I don't." She crossed her arms, "Why should I do this for you? I don't even like you."

"Really, so this whole time our relationships been a lie? Hales, I'm hurt." Chris mocked, "But seriously, think of it this way. You help me, I get a big break and ta-da, I'm outta' this joint. Your life returns to what it was without me."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Yeah right Chris. The chances of you getting a deal tomorrow not is zero to um, none." She turned and continued walking away, straightening up the racks as she went.

"Please, please. Pretty please Haley." He whined following her, "I'll do anything."

"Anything?" She turned slowly, her eyebrow arched at his offer.

"Anything."

* * *

Brooke stretched as she eyed the other cheerleaders, gossiping idly at the end of practice. "So P. Sawyer whats up with you and Mr. Rabbi?" She questioned her friend. 

Peyton shrugged, "I don't know. He's just, not the person I thought he was." She paused, "I thought he was this really good guy, you know, good all around. But look how he treats Haley, and she was his best friend. Besides I can tell somethings up. He's been acting funny."

Uh-oh, Brooke was positive she was caught. "How so? I mean, he's always a little wierd." She finished stretching and stood up, making her way towards the locker room with Peyton.

"I don't know. It's like he's hiding something. He seems really nervous around me." She responded, "Hey Rach."

Rachel joined the two, "Maybe he's nervous because he wants to take it to the next level." She said knowingly.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Rachel, not every relationship is all about sex." Peyton laughed, swatting her friend with her pom-pom.

"No, just the good ones." Brooke observed, entering the locker room without them.

* * *

"Okay so normally I'm up for mischief, but Haley this is a really bad idea." Chris whined, pulling at the black clothing Haley had given him. 

The two snuck into the now darkened parking lot of Tree Hill High. Despite the fact that basketball didn't start for another two months atleast, Nathan had called captains practice. Same with cheerleading.

"Don't be such a wuss Chris. It's just a little bit of fun." She grinned, winking at him wickedly.

Chris followed her, stunned. "What has gotten in to you? No offense, but your a dork Haley. A nice, quiet dork. Dorks don't TP former friends cars. How'd this insane idea come to you exactly?"

"I told you. In second grade Lucas and I put wet toilet paper in the exhaust pipe of his moms car for a joke and it wouldn't work for like a week." She giggled remembering her childhood antics, "Now we'll see what it does to there oh so sweet cars."

Chris shook his head, "This is a bad idea. I have a music career to think about. I can't be getting arrested."

"News flash, you don't have a music career. And like I said, it's just a little fun. Now give me the water and the paper." She held out her hand, taking the supplies from him.

She wet the entire roll then began shoving it in the exhaust of Lucas' all too familiar pick-up truck. She laughed the entire time.

"Now on to Jake's." She pulled Chris over to a car a couple of feet away. She stared at it for a minute.

"Okay Hales, sometime today would be good. Preferably before practice is over." Chris groaned, shaking her out of her thoughts.

"I can't do it, I just can't." She stated, still in a trance-like state.

"What? You dragged me down here to destroy this kids car and your not gonna' do it. Come on Hales, don't wimp out on me now." He pleaded, getting in to the spirit of things.

Haley sighed, "I just can't. This is Rabbi Jalieskis' car. Jake's family doesn't have a lot of money and without this car his dad can't get to work. I just can't do it."

"Then lets get out of here." Chris grabbed her arm and the two broke out into a run, not looking back.

* * *

Nathan, Lucas and Jake made their way out to their cars, talking and laughing about their practice. "Dude, we're so out of shape." Lucas observed, unlocking his truck and throwing his things in. 

"I'll see you guys later, I got something to do." Jake said absentmindedly, unlocking his car and speeding out.

Nathan laughed, "He was out of here pretty quick. Got someplace to be I guess."

Lucas nodded, "I guess." He got in and started his car, or atleast attempted to. "Crap."

"Whats wrong?" Nathan asked, figuring it was a minor problem.

"My cars dead." The two heard a funny whiring sound coming from the exhaust pipe and Nathan bent down to examine.

He stood up, holding wet toilet paper, "Who the hell would do this?"

"Uh, I don't know." He lied, the truth hurting way too much, "Just give me a ride okay?"

Nathan nodded, "Lets go."

* * *

Haley was organizing the books in her locker during lunch break when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned slowly. "Lucas.." 

The tall boy infront of her looked down, hurt in his eyes. He held up a then dry piece of toilet paper, "Why Haley?"

"I don't know what your talking about." She mumbled, turning back to her locker and shoving her english book in her bag before slamming it closed. "I have to get to class."

"It's lunch break Hales, you have no were to be. And you want to know why. Because you have no friends." Lucas snapped coldly at her.

Haley turned and looked at him slowly, "Yeah I guess I have you to thank for that huh?"

"I guess so." He backed away from her slowly, his eyes holding contact with hers, "Sorry Hales, sorry about everything." Then he turned a corner and dissappeared.

"It isn't fair." Haley sighed, collapsing into sobs on the ground.

A dark haired boy holding a basketball looked on from the other end of the corridor. So that was what it was like to be Haley James.

* * *

After her stressfull encounter with Lucas after years of not talking, Haley called out of work and went home; collapsing in her bed. 

"Hales, will you watch a baby story with me? I need some ideas for names." Taylor whined, letting herself into Haley's room, "Haley I'm talking to you, heeelllloooo." She waved her hand in Haley's face.

Haley smacked it away, anger rising. "Listen Taylor. I am so sick of your constant needs and whining. I didn't get knocked-up and show up on my parents' doorstep, that was you. So stop punishing me!" She screamed in her stunned sisters face, "I'm so goddman sick of this house!"

She pushed past her, running down the stairs and out of the house.

Maybe her pep talk had worked.


	5. Chapter 4 Errare Humanum Est

**_Chapter Four "Errare Humanum Est"  
_'To Err is Human'**

Lucas let himself in to Jake's house, tiptoeing quietly up the stairs. His father was normally at the synagogue and his mother was cleaning; the house was always as quiet as a tomb and Lucas' didn't like to ruin that.

He was surprised to find the door locked, the door was never locked. He knocked quietly, "Jake?"

He could hear shuffling and a bang from behind the door then a very flustered Jake opened it, a sultry looking girl slipping out past him, "Hey Luke. Nikki was just visiting." He nodded at the attractive hispanic girl eyeing the two from the staircase.

"Nikki?" Lucas questioned.

"My, cousin. Yeah, second cousin. You've never ment her." Jake covered himself quickly, "Bye cuz!" He waved at her.

Nikki waved back, frowning at him. "See you at uh, Christmas." Then she turned and left.

"And here I thought you were jewish. What's going on Jake?" Lucas asked, following him into his room.

"Mind your own business Luke; it's nothing." Jake tidied up his room quickly, "So why'd you stop by anyways?"

Lucas seated himself on an available chair, "I need your help."

"My help? Doing what exactly." Jake questioned, Luke usually only needed him to cause trouble.

Lucas read his mind instantly, "Nothing bad. The welcome back dance thing is in two weeks and I kinda' wanted to ask Brooke. Do you think she'd be interested?"

Jake thought about it. He didn't want Brooke to go with Lucas, he didn't want her to go with anyone other them him, but he had a girlfriend; two actually. Besides Lucas would be good to her. "I'll put in a good word for you. No worries man."

"Thanks." Lucas smiled at his friend and was about to ask him about Peyton when the phone rang.

"Hello?...No, I haven't...Definitly...Okay, you too...Bye." Jake hung up looking very distraught.

"Whats up?" Lucas asked standing, his faced covered in concern at Jake's appearance.

Jake ran his hand through his hair, pacing his room, "It's uh Haley. She had some type of falling out with Taylor and she hasn't been home for like four hours. Her Moms really worried; I think she was crying."

"Well what are we supposed to do? It's not like we know where she is." Lucas responded, still upset about her little prank.

Jake gave him a look of disgust, "What is wrong with you? Haley was our friend, our best friend and we ditched her for no reason. Now she's missing and you don't care?" He threw on his Ravens hoops sweatshirt and ran down the stairs.

"Jake come on! You're never going to find her! Jake!"

* * *

Haley paced the small dressing room that had been afforded to her and Chris, her stomach was in knots. "Breath Haley, just breath." She reminded herself quietly; it was five minutes until they went on. 

"Hales, you ready?" Chris asked from the corner where despite his attempts to appear cool and collected he was also freaking out, "We gotta' get out there."

Haley nodded, "Uh, yeah, I guess so." She followed him on to the darkened stage taking her spot.

The lights flashed on and just her luck there in the front row was Nathan Scott, Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer on either side. She froze, wanting more then anything to run of the stage; but Chris had started playing and she couldn't turn back.

_"__Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in my wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown..."_ Her voice was shakey at first but gained more power as she sang. A feeling of freedom washed over her until she was belting out the last line.

_"Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now?"_ Chris replied in his usual throaty singing; they sounded good.

_"Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue."_ They joined together for the chorus, a powerful sound of pure love for what they were doing.

The rest of the song passed just as well and they were ment with an uproar of applause at the end. The loudest being from Nathan Scott.

He smiled warmly at Haley and gave her the thumbs up before Chris pulled her off the stage.

"We were awesome!" He yelled, throwing himself on the worn-down couch backstage, "Well you were good, I was awesome."

Haley sat beside him, still on a high from her performance. "Shut-up Chris. Let me just enjoy this moment without your annoying voice."

He laughed, "You did good Hales, real good."

* * *

"Okay so who knew tutor girl could sing?" Brooke asked as the three exited the club. 

Nathan smiled to himself, "She was really good wasn't she?" The girls gave him a funny look, not used to the lovelorn appearance he had.

"Peyton, Nate!" A rather frantic voice called from behind. They turned to see a very winded, upset Jake.

Peyton pulled him into a hug kissing him slowly, "What's wrong Jake? Did something happen? Is it Lucas?" She didn't mean to sound so concerned.

"No, it's Haley. Her Mom called me, she's missing. Have you guys seen her?" He asked, barely registering the fact that he was being put in to Nathan's car.

Brooke laughed, "Uh yeah Mr. Rabbi. We just saw her performing at the club. Are you serious?" She grinned at the other two, but failed in making them laugh as well.

"Per-performing? Performing what?" Jake asked.

Nathan was confused, didn't he know she sang? They had been friends for years. "She was singing, with that Keller guy from the music store. They did good."

Jake looked down, "I didn't know she sang."

Peyton noted the sadness in his eyes, "Lets get him home Nate."

Nathan nodded and pulled away from the curb; it had been a long night.

* * *

When Haley got home she was still overwhelmed with excitement at her performance. So overwhelmed that she didn't at first see her two very upset parents waiting at the kitchen table. 

"Haley Courtney James, where have you been?" Her Mothers voice was uncharacteristically firm, as she stood from her seat coming face to face with her daughter.

"I can explain. I fought with Taylor so I went for a walk and I ment to call but I promised Chris from work I would sing with him at this show tonight so I did that." She looked down, "I'm really sorry."

Her Father, hardly a disciplinaroy stood as well, "We aren't mad at you Hales, just worried. You have to call us when you go out. Now what is this about singing?" He asked, breaking out in a grin.

Haley returned it, sitting down with her parents to tell them all about.

Connor listened from his seat on the stairs; maybe Haley wasn't such a loner after all. He smiled to himself, maybe she would finally be happy.

* * *

The next day at school the halls were abuzz with talk of 'tutorgirl' as Brooke had dubbed her, performing.

People were noticing her as she walked where she had normally been ignored. It was a new feeling for Haley, not neccesarily good, but definitely not bad.

She had somehow ended up with physics first and she knew she couldn't skip again. She was the first to class and unpacked all her things and began copying the notes from the board before the bell even rang.

Jake took his seat beside her, not saying anything; just watching her. "You know your Mom was worried sick about you last night." He finally said, causing her to look up.

"Excuse me?" She questioned, not sure why he had chosen that time to talk to her and how he even knew.

He nodded, "She said your were missing, she called me. Why'd you do that Haley?" Suddenly he was angry at her for making him worry, making him show he cared.

"I didn't run away and mind your own business. Your just my science partner, not my friend." Then she went back to her work, proud of herself.

Jake didn't stop looking at her, "Well would someone who wasn't your friend spend two hours searching for you?"

She stiffened, he had spent two hours looking for her? "Why?"

"Why what?" He questioned, not sure of what she ment.

"Why did you look for me. We aren't friends, you made that very clear." She asked, looking up again.

"Because I still care."


	6. Chapter 5 Lupus in Fabula

**_Chapter Five "Lupus in Fabula"  
_'Speak of the Devil'**

It had been two weeks since the unfortunate run-in with an upset Jake and since then Haley's life had returned to somewhat normal. No one had talked to her in school since, including teachers and there wasn't another singing gig in her near future.

Things were the same as they had always been. Well, kind of. Taylor had gone in to labor a couple of days before and had brought home a jubilant little boy named Curtis Edwin James. He weighed ten pounds even and had made the paper.

Connor had seeken refuge with an old high school friend claiming he couldn't handle the noise at all hours of the night. At times Haley wished she could do the same.

The rivercourt guys hadn't been around much and Chris was well, Chris. Despite the fact that he was possibly the most annoying person Haley knew, next to Brooke that is, he was her only friend. She needed him.

"Haley, did we get that new Travis CD in?" Chris whined from an aisle a couple of feet away from the register Haley was currently trying to fix. He had a customer with him, yet he didn't even attempt to act curtious.

Haley looked up, "There is no new Travis CD. Or atleast not yet, it doesn't come out for about two more months." She responded, doing her best to keep her annoyance at bay.

"Well you heard the lady, no Travis. Sorry." Chris told the customer; obviously not at all sorry. The slightly peeved teen denied any more help and left the store in a hurry.

Chris made his way over to the counter, leaning on it, "I hate the stupid kids that come in here. They listen to crap." He complained.

"Uh, thanks for that piece of news. Unfortunatly," She snorted slightly, "I don't have time to listen to you whine. The register is broken, again and If I don't fix it I'm screwed."

Chris took the palm of his hand and slammed the back, "There ya' go." He smiled as it made a ding and went back to working. "Now you have time."

Haley rolled her eyes at his self-centeredness. Chris was the most infuratiting person she knew and yet she dealt with him. Beggars couldn't be chosers.

"So the owner of that club thought we did really well. He wants us to play again in like a month. You up for it?" Chris questioned, doing his hair in the miny mirror he hid behind the register when he first started working there.

"I don't know Chris. It was fun, but it's not me." She had loved singing, the feeling it gave her. But even that had given her two days of noteriety, then Brooke Davis had thrown a party and she was forgotten.

"I'll make you a deal. You know, a trade-off." She looked at him questioningly but he just laughed. "You sing for me, I'll take you to that stupid dance on Saturday. It's a win-win for you." He winked at her, chuckling under his breath.

Haley pretended to gag, "Okay one I would never go to a dance, and two I would never bring you. Besides your twenty-one, too old. Twenty and under is the limit." She stuck her tongue out at him and then questioned, "Besides how do you know about it?"

He shrugged, backing away, "I have my ways Hales."

* * *

Brooke walked the halls of Tree Hill High, virtually their queen. She was the epitome of what it is to have a priviliged life. She had everything going for her. 

She smiled at a few passing students, giving the rest her condescending look. Very few had enough money or social statues to interest her.

"Brooke, wait up!" Lucas called from behind her, reaching her slightly out of breath and more then a little flustered.

She nodded briefly, not letting her eyes rest on him for more then a second as she continued to survey the rest of the student population. "What is it Broody?" She asked, nay demanded, using her little nickname for him.

"So there's a dance this saturday and if you don't have a date already, I was wondering would you like to go with me?" His voice was nervous, obviously scared she would say no.

Brooke contemplated it for a moment, "Yeah, I guess. I haven't had any better offers." She laughed a little, half the student population had asked her; the guy half of course.

She began to walk away then turned, "Listen, I have a burgundy dress, find a white corsage and something to match." She winked, wave slightly and then she was gone.

Lucas stood in his spot, awed at his luck.

"Whats up with you? Hit the lotto or finally lose your virginty?" A mocking voice asked from behind him.

He turned, "Thanks for that Peyton and no, I just got a date with Brooke." He gave her a stern look then broke out in laughter, "I thought that last part would be our little secret."

Peyton put a finger up to her mouth, "Ohps, I forgot." She laughed. "Listen, I'm repainting my room this afternoon, want to come by and help?"

He nodded, "Yeah, see you then." They exchanged goodbyes and went to their respective classes, but with a subconcious smile on their face.

* * *

Nathan was enjoying lunch by himself for the first time he could remember when Brookes' friend Rachel sat down. No one in the group, excluding Brooke of course liked her. Least of all Nathan. He was arrogant, but she took it to a whole 'nother level. 

"So Nate, got a date for this saturday yet?" She murmured in his ear, running her finger around his biceps; it was her way of being sexy. Honestly though, it didn't do anything for Nathan.

He shook his head, moving away from her. "I don't think I'm going." He finished his food and crumpled up the brown paper bag in his hand, ready to stand

"No wait!" Rachel pulled his arm, preventing him from getting up. "Listen I need a date for saturday and I would really appreciate it if you would take me. I'll make it worth your while." She added, hopeful.

Nathan stood, "No offense Rachel, but you're not my type. I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding a date, just not me."

Rachel watched him walk away, "Oh yeah. We'll see about that."

* * *

Jake sat at the run-down desk in his room, staring listlessly at the notebook before him. He had a serious history project to work on, but all he could think about was that specific desk. His dad had brought it home from his office at the synagogue when he had gotten a new one, it had been a wreck. Haley had come over and spent almost four hours restoring it with him, then making it look like it actually belonged in his room. 

He had realized trying to talk to her after his declaration would be futile. She didn't want to hear it and he couldn't blame her. If the tables had been turned he would've despised Haley too.

"Hey sexy." He didn't have to turn to know it was Nikki, she showed up unexpectedly and thus far they had been lucky enough not to get caught.

He turned, "Hey, what are you doing here?" A stupid question, she only visited him for one thing. She didn't need commitment or romance, hell she didn't even need love. She unly understood one thing, sex.

"We need to talk." Her voice was deadly serious, she sat down on the bed, "I'm pregnant."

The words hit Jake like a ton of bricks, the impossible had happened. The good little jewish boy had screwed up royally.

"You're what?" She started to say it again but he stopped her, "I heard you. I just can't believe it." He thought for a minute, "Is it mine?"

She looked like she had been slapped in the face, "Yes. Trust me, it's yours." She was that stung though, it was a neccesary question in their situation.

"Well, what are we gonna' do?" He asked, more scared then he had ever been.

"You don't have to do anything. I on the other hand, am going to keep this baby. Whether or not you want to be involved is your choice." Nikki stood, "Now lets get on to business."

"No, not today, not ever again. Didn't we screw up enough already?"

* * *

Lucas took long strokes with the paint brush, covering Peytons' walls in a thick orange, replacing the former yellow. Her mood seemed to be darkening and with it the color of the walls. 

"So what prompted the color change if you don't mind me asking?" Lucas asked, gesturing towards the freshly painted walls.

Peyton looked over from the wall she was currently painting a mural on. "I don't, I just got some inspiration I guess." She shrugged and turned back to her painting. Although it wasn't clear yet, the mural looked live a graveyard.

"That's kinda' creepy Peyton." Lucas said, stifling laughter. He didn't no anyone else who would paint a graveyard on their bedroom wall and think it was completely normal.

She sighed deeply, "Well that seems to be where everyone I love ends up." She moved away to let him see the names on the walls. There was her grandparents and her cats, most importantly her moms and then off to the side a little one that side Derrick.

"Derrick isn't dead Peyt." He reasoned, walking over to her and taking away the brush, "You don't really want that there."

"He's not dead yet, Lucas." She emphasized the word as her voice grew more shaky. "But guess what people die when they go to war."

He pulled in her into a hug, stroking her hair, "Shh... Don't talk like that, he'll be okay."

She let herself sink into him, crying, "I'm just so scared Lucas. I need him. He can't die."

* * *

Haley sat alone at lunch friday, concentrating unneccesarily on her german homework that wasn't due until the following monday. Doing homework at lunch was a sure sign of overwhelming loserdom, but Haley had nothing better to do.

Unbeknownst to her, an entire group was currently surveying her, criticszing her or otherwise.

"Can you believe she's actually doing her homework? How like, 90's is that." Bevin commented, her eyes fixated on the girl. Her statement wasn't even really mean, more in awe. Bevin had yet to do a page of homework in her life and it was unclear how she had even passed elementary school.

Brooke looked over in her direction, "Like I said, loser. Don't worry about her Bev, she's old news." Brooke rolled her eyes and returned to a somewhat pointless conversation with Rachel about sports bras and the pros and cons.

Peyton and Jake had mutually split that morning and were avoiding one another at all cost. They hadn't even needed to announce it to anyone. One look was enough for Brooke to realize and announce to the entire table.

"Hey Peyt, wanna' finish that mural after practice?" Lucas urged her, hoping it would help bring her out of her slump. He didn't like to see Peyton sad, it made him sad.

She looked up from her sketchpad, "Sorry, can't. I'm going music shopping. A music binge is way over due and I saw the music shop got a huge shipment yesterday." She smiled at him and mouthed a silent thank you that he returned with an equally silent your welcome.

Jake saw the exchange between them and despite the fact that he was more then over Peyton it made him jealous. He wanted to be that close with somebody. The news Nikki had given still overwhelming him, he was only half concious when he asked Rachel to the dance.

She gushed, squeezing his arm and giggling with Brooke, "Of course Jakie." She obviously didn't see the secret vindictive look Brooke shot her before looking down at her lap. She was in a very un-Brooke like mood.

"What about me?" Bevin whined, hating the fact that for the first time since setting foot in the halls of Tree Hill High. She wasn't smart, but her beauty and looseness had made her instantly popular.

Nathan looked up from his basketball magazine, "I'll take you Bevin. As friends." He added, just to make sure the boundaries were clear. Lately he had been in a funky mood and he knew the crap he would get if he didn't go.

Rachel sneered at an ecstatic Bevin. "Thanks Nate!" She rushed over kissing him on the cheek then bouncing off to tell her equally stupid friends.

Brooke grabbed Nathan's arm, digging her nails in to him. "You turned down Rachel then asked the school slut Bevin? What is wrong with you?" She screeched, not quite believing it.

Nathan pulled his arm away, "Really? I thought that was your title." He turned back to his magazine, ignoring the surprised stares.

"That wasn't cool man." Jake interjected, having to stick up for Brooke.

Nathan looked up, "Look man, you wanna' fuck her fine, don't get mad at me for telling the truth."

This was the cue for the entire table to look at Jake, questioning, except Brooke. She giggled and turned red, "Ohps?"

Peytons' face turned from shock to realization then quickly to anger, "How. could. you." She spat out the words, her open hand connecting to Jake's face. He rubbed it in pain.

"And you." She turned to Brooke, "Nate was right, your a slut, nothing more. A dirty slut." Then she ran.

No one in the group knew what to do, so they watched.

* * *

Peyton was in the midst of an emotional breakdown when she heard the bathroom door open. A body sat down next to her and hesitantly put their arm around Peytons' shoulder.

"What happened?" Peyton didn't need to look up to recognize the voice of Haley James. They weren't friends, heck Peyton had even joined in teasing her once or twice, yet here she was. Supporting Peyton.

"She slept with him. Brooke slept with Jake." She cried into Haley's shoulder, "Why do people do this to others?" She questioned, not really expecting an answer.

Haley sighed, "Because they're cruel and they don't see a good thing when it's right infront of them. Instead they go for the easy thing."

Peyton sniffled, "You're right."


	7. Chapter 6 Discere Docendo

**_Chapter Six "Discere Docendo"  
_'To Learn Through Teaching'**

Haley was lounging around at the register of the music store while Chris did "inventory" in the back. His word for being a lazy ass. She was just about in the perfect daze mode when the door swung up, setting of a bell.

"So I was thinking, we should start a bathroom crying club. We both seem to be doing that a lot." She looked up at the voice, Peyton Sawyer stood before her, smiling and holding something in her hand.

"About that." Haley bit her lip looking down, "It was nice to feel like I had a friend for a while, but we're not alike Peyton. You have your friends and I have, Chris. It's just better if we don't do this. I'm sorry." She sighed.

Peyton looked taken aback, "Um okay. Well, I wanted you to have this." She thrust the paper into the girls unexpecting hands, "I'll see you around or whatever."

As she walked out Haley looked down at the drawing, it was a girl singing her heart out in the center surronded by images from the past two weeks. The most prodimenent being Peyton talking to her and her comforting Peyton. The others were of happy moments that Haley had forgotten.

"Crap." Haley swore under her breath, realizing how bad she had messed up. She had assumed Peyton was coming to tell her they couldn't be friends, she hadn't expected this.

She looked around and deciding her help wasn't really needed, ran out after Peyton. She caught her a block away. "Peyton wait!"

Peyton turned slowly, "Yeah?" She asked, hands on hips back in defensive mode.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I misjudged the situation and overreacted. I would like to be your fr-friend. I mean if that's what you want." She mumbled the last part, red creeping slowly up to her face.

Peyton grinned, "Yeah unless your gonna' go all psycho Haley on me again." She laughed then handed Haley a slip of paper, "Thats my number. Call me sometime, to hang out. Or whatever."

Haley smiled, "Or whatever."

* * *

Nathan was alone at the rivercourt, attempting to work on his jump shot, as if it needed any work. Ever since the whole accidental revealing of Brooke and Jake's not so secret hook-up, no one really wanted to see him. He laughed bitterly to himself, he was their god then suddenly some loser takes his place. Jake was wrong not him, he didn't understand the animosity towards him. 

"What the hell is your problem man?" Lucas spat out, picking up the ball as it bounced throw the hoop, "You screwed up everything." He threw the ball back with all his force. Nathan caught it near his ear.

He dribbled it a couple of times and took a wild three pointer, it went in. "You like to act like you care so much about Peyton, but that's bull. You knew, everyone knew and nobody told her. Brooke was her best friend and Jake was her boyfriend, she had to know."

"It didn't have to be handled like that, it wasn't everyone at the tables business. You just made it more embarrasing for her Nate. Good going." He frowned, "And now I don't have a date, Brooke bailed."

Nathan laughed, "So that's what it's all about? You losing a date. Oh and guess what Luke, our who lives are somebody elses business. Everything we say, do or don't do is major news to our fellow classmates. It's sick." He picked up the forgotten ball and threw it into the river, "Thats what I think about all this, the lies, the stupid rumors, basketball. I'm so sick of everything."

Lucas shook his head, "You're a coward. You're afraid of what you've become because you're at the top of it all Nathan. Your their king, not me and definitely not Jake. We're just trying to live our lives, you put on a show."

Nathan lunged at him, throwing a fist into his nose, "That isn't true. I'm a good person." Lucas punched back until it was a full-fledged fight.

"Your a low-life Nathan, you always have been." Lucas was bleeding profusely, Nathan was obviously winning.

Nathan pulled back, "Screw you man. Your the one who ditched your best friend. Haley's gorgeous and you couldn't even see what was right infront of you." He laughed, "Your the head of it all because you started to believe the hype. You let yourself think you really were as good as they said."

Nathan and Lucas stood in a standstill, glaring at one another, daring the other to turn away. "I do miss her, it's not what you think it is." Lucas finally said, all the anger drained out of him, tiredness in it's place. He was tired of it all, his life, his role, his sport, everything.

"Well, I see her for what she really is and I like it." Nathan wiped his bleeding nose, "I'm going to ask her out, don't try to stand in the way."

Lucas threw his arms up, "Don't worry man, I won't. I haven't been Hales friend in a long long time." He sighed, mimicking Nathan's gesture, "It isn't my place."

* * *

Saturday night came and went, only half of Tree Hills teen royalty showing. 

Brooke opted out, instead wearing her rather skimpy dress to a fraternity party were she managed to hook up with atleast five college boys. Quite an accomplishment for her. Rachel had tagged along, attempting to beat her record but failing miserably.

Lucas had also stayed home and read, something he hadn't done in a long time. He read every Steinbeck novel he could find, most he had thrown out. It felt good to be himself again.

Peyton had invited Haley over for some Ben & Jerrys and movies, Chris had of course tagged along. The two girls had become fast friends, their annoyance with Chris a common bond. But even his company they enjoyed, kind of.

Jake and Nikki had talked, finally. They ment outside the dance and left to a secluded area. Talking for hours about their impending arrival. Jake was thrilled, he loved kids. Just not with Nikki.

As for Nathan, he had taken Bevin as promised. And despite her constant offers of less then proper actions, they had a good time. Nathan felt for Bevin, being not so smart and a running joke, so he made sure she had a fairy tale night.

By Monday, tales of the hook-ups and break-ups from saturday were running rampant, the reality of the fact that their usual gossip targets hadn't shown irrelevant.

Instead of meeting the rest of the gang at the quad, Nathan waited at Haley's locker. A single white rose in hand. Cliche true, but he was really trying.

She spotted him from all the way down the hall and started to turn and go in the opposite direction, but stopped herself. Peyton had told her to let loose a little and that was what she planned on doing. The confidence her new friend had given her helped too.

"Hi Nathan." She greeted quietly, her face a steady shade of pink. Nathan had to hold back the laughter, he thought she looked cute.

Nathan handed her the rose quickly then said, "Listen Haley I know me and you aren't exactly friends, infact you brushed me off when I attempted to talk, but I like you. I mean, I like the idea of you. I was wondering, would it be possible to take you out to dinner, say, friday? If not that's okay too, but I'd really appriecate it." He looked down, Nathan never got embarrased infront of girls. They got embarrased infront of him.

"You and I." She corrected, blushing even more. "Um, by that I ment yes. I think I could go out with you. But one thing, just tell me, this isn't a joke is it?"

Nathan looked at her with concern, did she really think he would do that to her? "No, it's not a joke. Everything I said was true, I swear." He smiled at her then without thinking pecked her quickly on the cheek, "See you later Hales."

Nathan didn't know it but he left a very happy girl; the happiest she had been in a long time.

* * *

Peyton bypassed her former friends despite their pleas to "please sit down". She realized she didn't need fake friends or parttime friends. Besides Haley was sitting alone and no friend of hers would ever sit alone. 

"Hey Haley." She said, sitting down and taking out her sketchpad. She drew as Haley did homework, neither really speaking.

Haley finally looked up from her work, biting her lip. "So um, Nathan asked me out today. I said yes, was that a bad idea?" She was nervous at Peyton's reaction to a mention of her former friend. She didn't want to opposite her.

Peyton looked up grinning, "Haley that's great. Just; be careful okay? Nathan is a good guy, but he slips up sometimes. Guard your heart." Haley nodded and returned the smile; now she felt really good.

"So you and Chris really hit it off." She joked, Peyton and Chris had been at each others throats the entire night. Neither missing an opportunity to make a joke at the others expense.

Peyton nodded, rolling her eyes. "Yeah what's up his ass anyways?" She laughed, "He's like twenty-one right? And he acts like a five year old."

"He doesn't like to share me. Chris is a very possesive guy. He's the type of kid that wouldn't share his toys with the other kids in daycare." The two shared a laughing, the analogy fitting perfectly.

Peyton got a bigger grin on her face at the approaching form of Nathan. "Well he better get used to it because it seems like he'll have to share you a lot more."

"What, why?" Haley asked, turning to see whatever had made Peyton grin. She turned back quickly, her face bright red. "What is he doing here? What do I say? How is my hair? Do I look alright?"

Peyton laughed, "Calm down Hales. You look great and you'll do awesome. Don't be so worried." She waved quickly at Nathan as he sat, "Hey Nathan." Then went back to her sketch, leaving the two to talk.

"So Haley, how's your day been going?" He asked, staring into her eyes. It gave her a strange feeling in her stomach, what some would describe as butterflies.

She blushed redder, she hated doing that. "It was, uh, good. How are you?" She scolded herself for her lame reply. Nathan was going to think she was a complete and total loser.

"Okay. The usual. So, do you like chinese or indian?" He asked, flipping open his notebook and scratching something on the blank page.

"Uh, indian I guess. Just nothing too sweet. Unless it's chocolate." She rambled, biting her tongue to stop herself.

"Good, I like indian too." He stood, "Talk to you later." He winked then walked off, closing his notebook in satisfaction.

* * *

The week passed in a blur for Haley. Peyton and her seemed attached at the hip throughout the week. No one expected that. Nathan also kept randomly appearing to ask her silly questions, that Haley wasn't sure were revelant, but she liked the attention. 

Finally friday arrived, Haley was a basket of nerves. Peyton had promised to come over after school to help her get ready but that didn't help during the day when she couldn't pay attention in class.

She wasn't the only one. Lucas was torn between his current crush Brooke and his friend Peyton. He had yet to talk to either since the 'situation' and was instead focusing on his game.

But this was the friday he promised to drive Peyton to the docks to see her dad. Although she could've gotten there without him, it was symbol of her trusting him. He wasn't sure she would still want him around.

He semi-stalked her throughout the day. He wanted to approach her but she was always either drawing or with Haley. Not exactly the person who wanted to see him at present.

At last he cornered her after school, "Peyton!" He called to her and was happy when she began to make her way over to him.

"Yeah Luke?" She asked, dropping her bag infront of her locker and leaning against it to get a better look at him, "Whats up?"

"Do you still want me to take you tonight?" He asked, his hands uncomfortably in his pocket.

She nodded, "Yeah."


	8. Chapter 7 Sperate Miseri Caveat Felices

**_Chapter Seven "Sperate Miseri Caveat Felices"  
_'When Miserable, Hope; When Happy, Beware'**

Peyton had brought over a bag of her 'date' clothes and she was glad she did. It wasn't neccesarily that Haley didn't have nice clothes, just not first date nice clothes.

"Okay, so I know you said not slutty but what about this?" Peyton held up a dark blue lacy tank-top, "You can pair it with dark jeans. It'll look great." Haley looked up from her magazine, "Umm..."

Peyton just laughed, putting the clothes in her hand and pushing her into the bathroom. "You'll look great Haley. Nathan won't know what hit him." She smiled to herself, Nathan was really trying to be a good guy and he deserved this chance. True she had worned Haley, but she didn't think he would mess up this time, not like last time anyways.

Meanwhile Haley was in the bathroom staring at herself rather subconciously. It was definitely the look Peyton was going for but it wasn't Haley. She looked around the bathroom hoping for something that might help and there sitting on the counter was Haley's favorite shirt. It was slightly too small for her and raised on her belly so she never wore it. But with a cami under it, it would look perfect.

She pulled it on quickly, releaved that the blue words matched the cami. It might not be what Peyton expected but she wore everything she had told her, just with her own twist.

"So what do you think?" She questioned, slipping out of the bathroom. Peyton had to stifle her laughter. Haley had put on exactly what she wanted but added a white Ravens music shirt. That girl was really fashion challenged.

"Well, its nice, just not what I was expecting." She grinned, "But hey you put your own spin on it. Besides it won't be that fancy."

Haley nodded in relief, "What about my hair? It's a mess." She frowned, "I can't do this Peyton. He's Nathan Scott, basketball star and I'm just little Haley James. Loser tutor." She sat down on her bed beside Peyton, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Yes you can Hales. Nathan will think your gorgeous, he's already admitted to it." She swatted her friend good naturedly, "Now brush your hair out and get downstairs, Nathan will be here any minute."

Haley smiled at her, "Thanks for everything." Then set to fixing her hair.

* * *

Peyton was heading home after Nathan picked up Haley when she got a brilliant idea; slightly Brooke-ish, but brilliant all the same. She parked her car outside the music shop, hoping Chris would still be there. He was. 

"Chris let me in! Open up asshole!" She slammed her fist against the glass, screaming at the grinning boy on the other side. He watched, shaking his head before finally opening it.

Chris led Peyton towards the back, locking the door behind him, "So what's up? Booty call? 'Cause I'm all for that you know." He winked, gesturing towards the empty staff table.

"Eww perv, no. Right now Haley is on her way to dinner with Nathan." She smirked at Chris's look of utter disgust. "He's my friend, but just in case I thought maybe you'd like to spy with me. I mean I know you like sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." She giggled softly, "It is pretty big though so I can't blame you."

Chris touched his nose self-conciousely, "Is not. And yes, if you must know, I would like to spy." He pulled on his jacket, "Let's go."

Peyton shook his head and pointed at his jacket, "You are not going in that thing. That is a sad excuse for a jacket." She wrinkled her nose at the black and white checkerboard piece of fabric that Chris tried to pass off as a coat.

"Hey, it's cool. You'd be lucky to been see with me in this." He snarled, defending his jacket.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Umm first of all, that jacket is hideous and I would rather have needles stuck in my eyes then been seen with you in that. Besides how are we gonna' spy if your wearing that? It's so obvious."

He threw up his hands in defense, a rather dramatic look of anger on his face. "Fine, I'll leave it. But you owe me."

Peyton took his wrist and pulled him to the front of the store, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Hurry or we'll miss them."

* * *

Lucas sat in his finally working truck, waiting for Peyton to come home. They had agreed to leave almost an hour before, but Peyton had yet to show up. Still he didn't want to give up on her. This was important to Peyton, she would show. 

But it was close to nine and if she didn't show up soon her dad's bought would be gone. He tried her cell phone for the tenth time, but once again answering machine.

Frustrated he slammed his fist into the steering wheel, the knuckles instantly puffing up with bruises. "Dammit Peyton." He swore loudely as he left her house. Everyone seemed to be against him lately.

* * *

"I hate indian food." Chris complained, staring down disgusted at what Peyton had ordered for them. A couple of tables away Haley and Nathan were deep in conversation picking at their food. 

Peyton sipped her water, "Shut-up, they'll hear you then our cover will be blown."

Meanwhile at their respective table, Haley and Nathan were actually enjoying themselves.

"Okay, truthfully I never thought that I would talk to you, never mind go out on a date with you." Haley admitted to Nathan smiling widely at him. She felt really good.

Nathan put on a serious face, "Wait, you think this is a date?" He bite his lip to prevent laughter from spilling over.

"Uh, oh, I just, I thought. I'm sorry, I just assumed when you asked me out and told me you liked me that would insinuate a date." She started to stand, holding back tears, "Your a jerk."

Nathan took her hand gently and pulled her back down, upset that his joke had not gone over well. "I was just kidding Haley. Of course it's a date." He leaned in and kissed her cheek like he had when he asked her out, "I ment everything I said."

Haley turned red, "Oh, um, now I feel stupid." She giggled, "I was right though, you are a jerk." She hit his shoulder lightly, sharing a private smile with him.

"Let's get out of here." He requested, she nodded in response. Nathan stood and took her hand, helping her up. "Lets go for a walk."

They walked pass Peyton and Chris' table to wrapped up in one another to see them.

"Crap they're leaving!" Chris groaned as Peyton dragged him out of his seat, leaving an unpaid bill. Still they were too late. Nathan and Haley were out of sight by the time they got into Peyton's car.

Peyton sank in her seat, "Oh well, it was a good run while it lasted. I'm sure they'll be fine." She sighed, looking out the window.

"No, Haley won't be fine. She's out alone in the dark with some guy. She doesn't get it, she doesn't realize he only has one thing on his mind. She's going to get hurt and it's your fault." Chris spat out angrily at her.

Peyton looked at him throwing her hands up, "Hey calm down, one it isn't my fault, Haley wanted to go out with him. Besides Nathan is a good guy. What are you scared of Chris? That she'll have a good time, that she'll maybe get a boyfriend? Or god forbid some other guy is the first to kiss her? She doesn't belong to you Chris, she deserves this."

"Haley is like a little sister to me, I know how guys are. I don't want to see her get hurt, that's it." Chris sighed, sinking down in his seat alongside Peyton, "This sucks royally."

"Haley's a big girl Chris, it's time you start to give her some space." She laughed lowly at the stupidity of the situation. "Your twenty-one and she's seventeen yet it's okay for you to be around her but not someone a good four years younger then you. What makes you so trustworthy? No guy really is."

"Because I care about her and I would never hurt her."

* * *

Haley's stomach was doing somersaults, being of course due to a mixture of things. Mostly Nathan's hand in hers, stroking the top softly. But she was scared of the dark, more to the point, scared of being in the dark with Nathan. She didn't not trust him, but he was a guy and she had never even been kissed. 

They walked the dimly light boardwalk in silence, their bodies close. Halfway down Nathan murmured her name, "Haley." Then twirled her around slowly and pulled her close to him. He smiled slightly then closed his eyes and brought his lips down to hers. His tongue begged entrance, but she pulled back, embarrased at her lack of experience.

Nathan moved away, stung. He had not been expecting the rejection. "Sorry, I thought you wanted to." He frowned deeply, no girl had ever turned him down before and now a girl he really liked did it so easily..

"No, I do. It's just." She blushed, her voice becoming considerably quieter, "I've never kissed anyone before."

Nathan looked up relieved, "Don't worry, I'll teach you." He took her hand and lead her to a nearby bench. "It's easy honestly."

This time when he leaned in for a kiss she ment him, allowing his tongue access and enjoying the moment. At last he pulled away. "That was nice." She commented.

"Yeah, it was. I think we should do it more often." Nathan laughed, kissing her quickly then smiling. She wasn't his girlfriend yet, but the way things were going it looked good for him.

* * *

Dinner was as usual, a silent affair at the Jalieski house. Rabbi Jalieski had had a long day and just needed peace and quiet, Mrs. Jalieski spoke little english and found it easier just to smile and nod at any comments. Usually Jake did all the talking, but he had a lot on his mind.

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you guys." He broke the silence. He was going to tell them, he had to if he wanted this baby in his life at all and he did.

Rabbi Jalieski looked up, "Yes Jacob?" He fixed his glasses, looking kindly at his son. Jake was his pride and joy, he never missed a basketball game, never didn't congratulate him on a good grade. He was the perfect father.

Mrs. Jalieski nodded, physical communication much easier for her then verbal. It was not as much a language barrier, Jake could speak polish, she had somewhere along the way lost the ability to speak freely.

"Please don't get mad. I messed up, bad." He looked down, his parents concerned looks unbareable. "My girlfriend Nikki, she's, she's. She's pregnant." He choked out.

His Mother gasped, grasping his Fathers arm for support. "Jacob, no!" She cried, covering her face with her free hand. She had had Jake young and it had always been her fear that he would do the same.

"Mama, I'm so sorry. Please." He pleaded with his Mother, the more dramatic of his parents. She took things hard and Jake hated to have her upset with him.

His Father shook his head at him, "Jacob go to your room. I will discuss this with your Mother then tomorrow this girl and her family will come over to discuss options. This baby is your responsibilty Jacob."

Jake nodded, making the walk of shame up to his room slowly.

* * *

Saturday morning Haley woke up early for breakfast with Connor, since the arrival of the baby they hadn't talked much. She missed her big brother.

As soon as she got in the car the talking started. Connor was a fast talker and had a lot to say, he was the loudest as a child and being the second youngest got away with it. "Where were you last night? I had some friends over for a football game and the tomboy you are I figured you would enjoy it."

Haley rolled her eyes at her brothers naivity, he thought not dating ment you were a lesbian or a major tomboy. "I was on a date Con."

Connor nearly crashed in to the car infront of him, "On a date? My little sister on a date and you didn't think it was neccesary to inform me? I'm supposed to threaten the guy. You're the only one younger then me that I can do that to. Haaallleeey." He whined.

She laughed, "Oh grow up. Your not intimadating anyways."

"Who was it?"

"Nathan Scott."

"Did I hear you correctly?"

"Yeah Con, I did say Nathan Scott."

"Isn't he like a god or something?"

"Oh so I'm not good enough?"

"Kinda'." He joked, recieving a rather hard punch in the arm.

He parked laughing, "Kidding. Let's eat and you can tell me all about it."

"Okay, and I promise if there is another date you can threaten him all you want."

They shook over the roof of the car, "It's a deal."


	9. Chapter 8 In Medias Res

**_Chapter Eight "In Medias Res"  
_'Into the Midst of Affairs'**

Jake lay on his bed, staring at the cracking ceiling above him. He had been in his room ever since his parents and Nikki's had jointly decided the Jalieski's would take in the baby when it was born to allow Nikki to go to college.

It wasn't fair, it was just as much her responsibilty as his. Her parents had more money then his own, yet his had been the ones to offer a home to the unborn child. The ones that actually cared.

He hadn't talk to anyone since then. His mother had attempted to get him to come down for dinner, his father had wanted him to come to synagogue. But he couldn't face them, not yet; nevermind his friends.

"Is this seat taken?" He looked up, laughing slightly at the brunette crawling through his second story window. How Brooke had managed to get up was beyond him.

She slipped in and lay down next to him, "Hey mister, I'll have you know climbing up a trealse with a skirt and heels on is not fun. And it's all for you." She rested her head on his shoulder, "So you and Peyton are splitsville, eh? She's hanging out with that Haley chick anyways."

"Yeah, she wasn't happy about us, that's for sure." He mumbled, kissing the top of her head lightly, he liked moments like this. When they were just the two of them.

Brooke changed the subject quickly, betrayal of her best friend by her wasn't exactly a highlighted topic. "So, have you tried to talk to Haley again? I mean, I don't like her, obviously, but she seems to make you sad." She sat up, resting her head on his chest so they were looking at each other, "I don't like to see you sad Jake."

"I miss being friends with her, but she's made it clear that she's done with me." He thought for a minute beforing summarizing, "I don't really blame her."

* * *

Peyton was immersed in her artwork, trying to ignore the doorbell, but it wasn't going away. "PEYTON! PEYTON! OPEN THE DOOR!" Undoubtbly Lucas. 

"Coming, coming." She muttered, rolling her eyes. She didn't know why, but the fact that Lucas was still hung up over Brooke and treated Haley like crap was starting to bother her.

She opened the door, Lucas was leaning against the frame. "So want to tell me why you stood me up friday?" He asked, his clear blue eyes boring into hers.

"Uh, friday?" She looked at him, unsure of what he was talking about. Suddenly it dawned on her, visiting her dad; that was probably who the message on the machine was from. "Oh my god. Lucas, I'm so sorry. See, I had to do something for a friend and I just lost track of time."

Lucas nodded, knowing full well Peyton was telling the truth. "It's okay. I told your dad that you were having a girls night. He bought it." He followed her in and up to her room, "So what friend was this? Not Haley right? She was on, a date." He fumbled on the words, not used to bringing her up.

"Uh, not exactly." She blushed slightly, "I was spying on Haley's date, with Chris. We were just looking out for her though. Honest."

Lucas laughed, "Spying? Classy Peyt, Chris Keller none the less." He turned more serious, "Did Nathan try anything? 'Cause if he did."

"I know I know, you'll kill him." She slapped him lightly on the chest, "I knew you still cared about her, despite all the animosty. And yes, he was a perfect gentleman."

"Good. So, heard from Brooke lately?" He asked, hoping it was nonchalant. He walked her room, picking up things and studying them randomly.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Bad topic Luke and please put my bra down," she requested, pulling it out of his hands.

"Sorry, forgot." He flopped onto her computer chair, "So what are we doing tonight? I know it's sunday, but I figured, you stood me up so you kinda' owe me."

"Movie night?" Despite it being one of the LJH group, as Lucas Haley and Jake were formerly called, things, she thought he wouldn't mind.

He looked down, "Something else, please."

She sighed, "Okay, movies are out? Porn? Or some painting?"

"Both." He grinned, "And I'm serious."

* * *

Monday morning came way too soon for Haley and all the teens of Tree Hill. Since her date with Nathan, Haley had been on cloud nine, but the return to school threatened to ruin all of that. 

"Tay, can you drive me to school?" Haley called from the kitchen to her sister who was currently nursing Curtis.

"No can do Hales, Curtis has a doctors appointment. Connor should be here, atleast I think so. He was around last night." Haley rolled her eyes. No one had a problem using her, but when she needing something no one was around.

She pulled on a grey UNC sweatshirt belonging to her brother and slung her bag over her shoulder, leaving the other shoulder pad hanging loose.

The walk would be long, tiring and rather uneventful, but what was a girl to do. Besides it would give her time to think.

Halfway to school her ears had gone numb and her legs ached, maybe walking wasn't such a bright idea. She pulled the sweatshirt closely around her, snuggling into it for some warmth.

A car pulled up slowly behind her, "It's freezing out here, you shouldn't be walking." A voice chided from behind her. She turned and instantly brightened.

"Hey Nathan." She waved slightly, adjusting her bag, "It isn't that cold."

"Get in." He laughed, waiting for her to comply. "So whose sweatshirt is that? Your other boyfriends?"

She turned red, "No, no. It's my brother Connors'." His smirking face clued her in to the joke. "Oh, joke. I get it."

"So, we should get going. Don't want to be late." Haley nodded at his statement, her eyes locking his. He didn't take his foot off the break. "Hales." He whispered, pulling her in for a sweet, lengthy kiss. "That was nice." He breathed, pulling away.

"Yeah, it was." She grinned, "Now seriously, school." He nodded, pulling away from the curb, one hand in hers, the other on the steering wheel.

The ride was mostly silent. The two immersed in their own thoughts.

"So I think you should talk to Jake and Lucas, try to work things out." Nathan stated in an easy going tone, hoping to diffuse the eruption that was no doubt about to ensue.

"Excuse me?" Haley's voice was low and deadly, he could almost see venom dripping from her mouth. "I did nothing wrong and I will not apologize to them. Now please pull over and let me out."

"Aww Hales, come on. I didn't say apologize, you have nothing to apologize for, they do. But it's obvious they aren't going to and since you're my girlfriend you're going to be around them a lot more and I think you'll be more comfortable if you settle things once and for all." He rambled on, not realizing he had called her his girlfriend.

She grinned at him, teasing, "Oh so now after one date I'm your girlfriend? Who said I wanted to be."

"Uh, I didn't mean it like that." He quickly replied, attempting to cover for himself until he saw her grinning expression. "But if you don't want to be then I suggest you find another ride to school."

Haley kissed his cheek then patted it slightly, "Of course I do."


	10. Chapter 9 In Terrorem

_**Chapter Nine "In Terrorem"**_

'**As A Warning'**

Haley stood in the center of the quad staring intently at the table a hundred feet away; the 'popular' table. Her morning promise to Nathan was reverberating in her ears. Did she seriously think she could just walk up to Jake and Lucas and make piece.

This was insane, too much time had passed; she had felt too much pain. She took a deep breath then shakily began walking. She had made a promise and she needed to be the bigger person.

She approached the shockingly quiet table slowly, her presence made known by Brooke's low snarl. Haley always knew she resembled a dog. The group of ten or fifteen turned and stared at her, any conversation that there had been now fully stopped.

"Can we help you little girl?" The red-head near Haley's right snapped. Haley immediately recognized her as Rachel, Nathan had warned Haley about her. If memory served he had described her as a snake of some sort, possibly a viper.

Haley returned in the same tone, "Actually I just wanted to talk to Jake and Lucas." She added as an afterthought, "Alone." The boys gave her questioning looks but surprisingly got up.

The three walked silently to a secluded corner, all eyes on them. After all it wasn't everyday that social royalty made time for social outcast.

"What's up?" Jake asked good-naturedly. The look on Haley's face told him she was about to do something she really didn't want to do.

"Well, um, I don't know if you know or not but Nathan and I are kind of dating and I figured since we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other we should, um…"

"Make peace?" Lucas finished, scoffing. "Nathan's idea no doubt. Listen Haley, there's a reason we don't talk anymore. No reason to start now."

Haley's face fell instantaneously. She knew they had a lot of bad history but she was hoping they would accept her peace offering. After all she had done nothing wrong.

"Hey man, cut it out." Jake protested; he kind of liked the idea of getting back on track with Haley. He turned to her, smiling warmly, "I don't know about making peace but I could use my old best friend back." He offered.

She looked unsure, "Well… Only if you give me a really good apology and or explanation." She grinned, obviously teasing.

"How about just a night of catching up?" He compromised. This seemed really right.

Lucas shook his head in disbelief, "Are you kidding Jake? There's no way you guys can be friends again."

"Why not Lucas? I'm not good enough for you guys. You know what, screw you." Her face turned gradually redder as her rant became louder, "I did nothing except be your friend and you ditched me for a bunch of sluts the first chance you got. You're nothing to me, you hear me? NOTHING!" She finished, turning on her heel and stalking away.

Jake shook his head at Lucas before making his way after her. It took two years but he finally realized who his real friend had been all along.

Lucas made his way back to the lunch table, but stopped in his tracks at the sight of a very pissed Nathan standing in front of him; blocking his way. "What the fuck is your problem? Haley comes to you willing to put the past behind you guys and you turn her away and act superior? You're a fucking asshole; all that shit you said before about still caring about her is a fucking lie. Stay away from her and if you don't I'll kick your ass."

A crowd was now forming around the two and Lucas knew they expected a fight, but he didn't have it in him. He felt a tiny hand wrap around his bicep and gently tug him away. He turned and saw the owner of the hand was Peyton.

"Come on Luke, that's enough. You messed up enough today." She quietly told him and he followed her out of the circle and away from the quad.

"So where to Ms. Sawyer?" He teased, trying to take his mind off of everything.

"My house. I think we've both had enough of school for a day."

* * *

Jake found Haley in the tutoring center, furiously grading papers. He chuckled slightly remembering the first time she had signed up for tutoring freshman year.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Excuse me, is this the tutoring center?" A very timid fourteen year old Haley asked the elderly woman sitting at a desk in a spacious room._

_She had brought Jake along for moral support, but all Jake could get out of the experience was a good laugh. Especially considering Haley had spent a solid fifteen minutes breathing heavily infront of the sign that read "Tutoring Center" before finally entering._

"_That is what the sign said isn't it?" The lady replied, not even looking up from her papers, "Do you need tutoring, it is only the second day of school."_

"_Actually I was interested in signing up for tutoring. I know I'm only a freshman but I've been labeled gifted and talented and I have a 4.0 GPA. I'm confident I can succeed in this endeavor." She said in her most businesslike tone._

_Jake laughed at her fancy vocabulary, receiving a swift kick in the leg. It was going to be a long day._

_END FLASHBACK_

"So a certain brunette I know promised me friendship and then ran off, now what should I think?" He said, taking the seat next to her.

She looked up, "Not now Jake. I'm upset and frustrated and, ugh, god I could kill him. Like literally rip his head off, cut out his heart, disembowel him, kill him."

"Okay, note to self, keep Haley away from Lucas and sharp objects." He joked, "So how about a lighter topic such as, Nathan?"

"What about him? I mean Nathan, he's, perfect." Haley sighed dreamily. Jake was positive she was quickly falling.

"Nathan, perfect? I've never heard anyone with an IQ over fifty describe Nathan Scott as that." His face grew serious, "Just be careful okay?"

"Yes dad. Trust me, I've been warned multiple times. What about you Mr. Cheater? I mean Brooke Davis, come on Jake." She chided, she still held a little animosity towards him because he had cheated on Peyton.

"I know, I know. It's just, with Brooke I feel free, like I can do anything, be anything. I really care about her Hales."

"Then tell her."

"It isn't that simple."

"Yes it is, you're just scared."

He shook his head, "Maybe I am, but I just don't want to hurt her."

"Then don't."

* * *

Nathan crept up slowly behind Haley at her locker, wrapping his arms around her waist and kisses her neck softly. "Hows my little peacemaker?" He whispered in her ear in a light playful tone.

She giggled, leaning back against him and shutting her locker, "Little peacemaker? Nice nickname, who knew Nathan Scott was a softy on the inside." She teased.

"You did." He spun her around kissing her full on the lips, pushing the stray strands of hair out of her face. She was beautiful to him.

She smiled, pulling away her eyes still closed. "So captains practice today or can you come over?"

"I canceled it so for today I'm all yours." He smirked, leaning back in for a kiss, but she put her hand up.

"Oh lucky me, Nathan Scott all to myself, so scandalous. What girl wouldn't want to be in my shoes?" She joked, leaning up and kissing him as a finish to her statement.

"Hey this is very rare, so enjoy it. I don't just cancel practice for anyone."

"No, of course you don't."

They kissed again before Nathan slipped his hand in hers and took her backpack, "Your chariot awaits m'lady."

"Then let's go."

They walked down the hall, ignoring the whispers and stares. By second period everyone knew they were a couple, but actually seeing them together was a whole nother experience. It wasn't everyday that you saw Nathan Scott with someone who had been previously nameless.

The parking lot was chaotic as always, very few students actually attempting to leave. Despite the cool weather, most were lounging on the hoods of their cars, mostly mercedes, bmw, beemers, jaguars, the usual; talking to their friends. Except for the select few who had average cars, only the rich popular kids drove to school. Haley saw Jake at his dads painfully old BMW and waved, laughing as he attempted to keep the BMW hood ornament from falling off.

He returned the wave, winking at the hand holding. Haley laughed and Nathan rolled his eyes. She felt really good for the first time in a long time, a boyfriend she really cared about and her best friend back. Things were starting to look up.

* * *

**Sorry that it's so short, however I just need to get back in the swing of things. I haven't updated in so long and I've grown unfamiliar with the voice I use for this story. I hope despite it's shortness, you guys enjoyed considering this is my most read story. Please comment, give constructive criticsm, ideas, whatever you want. Thanks in advance! Jessica.**


	11. Chapter 10 Ceteris Paribus

**_Chapter Ten "Ceteris Paribus"  
_'As A Warning'**

_Four Months Later_

Haley watched the snow fall rapidly outside her bedroom window, it was a miracle; no other word quite fit the current situation. For the first time in thirty-three years Tree Hill was experiencing a snow storm.

The accumulation had already reached well over half a foot and Haley doubted she would be forced into school so she laid back on her bed and curled up, hoping for a few hours of sleep.

No such luck of course, that seemed to be the pattern Haley's life most often took. Through the rather thin walls she heard a whimper then a piercing scream. No doubt her lovely nephew Curtis. He had proven himself to have quite a set of lungs.

A minute later Taylor was crying and screaming and Haley was positive sleep was not in her near future. She sighed, struggling to get out of bed. The one snow day of her life and it was ruined by her immature sister. She picked up her cell phone of the desk and was checking it as she made her way downstairs.

Five missed calls, three from Nathan and two from Chris. Between the two of them and Jake and Peyton Haley hardly had a free minute. But she loved it, the feeling of having friends and a boyfriend and all the things that high school is supposed to entail. Everything was coming together.

She called Nathan, although she already knew he would still be sleeping. His mom was away on business and his dad had an early meeting. No answer, she grinned mischeviously and then ran back up the stairs to dress. Nathan Scott was getting a wake up call.

* * *

Nathan turned onto his side, semi-awake to look out the window. Still snowing, his dad had mentioned it on his way out, but Nathan had only half believed him and his semi-concious state hadn't allowed him to think of the effects of a snowstorm. 

His stereo was on low playing an old Run DMC tape and his lights were off, only natural light from outdoors coming in. It was in essence, turning out to be the perfect snowday.

He thought of Haley and a smile spread across her face. He'd go see her as soon as he got up he decided. They could get lunch then build a snowman. She was probably loving this.

He sighed, completely happy with his life and began to fall back asleep.

His bedroom door cracked open slightly but he thought nothing of it. It was uncommon for him to leave his door not completely closed and it did move a lot. Then with a loud crash it swung open into the wall and a minute later a soft body was on top of his, planting kisses along his jawbone.

"Hales.." He breathed, taking hold of her hips and pulling her down next to him so they were laying side by side. He sat up on his side, supporting himself with one elbow, the other arm draped across her as he leaned down to kiss her.

She gradually pulled away, situating herself so that she was looking directly into his eyes. "So do you know what today is?" She questioned, an undeniable sparkle in her eyes. She had become a much more carefree, happier person the past couple of months.

"Uh, the first snowday of our lives?" He asked, feigning stupidity. He watched in rapture as her face went from happy to sour. Her eyes shifting everywheres but his face and she subconciously distanced herself from him.

She shook her head as best she could due to her current position, "No Nate, I thought it was something a little more important than that." She sighed heavily, something she did only when extremely frustrated.

"Hales I'm kidding. Happy anniversary baby." He replied kissing her forhead, "I would never forget it. Scouts honor."

She giggled, "You aren't in boy scouts so scouts honor doesn't work and I'll have you know five months is a very big deal; for both of us. Unless of course you had another relationship you're not letting me on." She raised an eyebrow at him. Despite the fact that after five months of dating she knew basically everything about him, she still worried at the most inopportune moment he would pull a skeleton out of the closet ruining everything.

Nathan fought to hold back his frustration with her, he hated her insecurity. She was the only girl he wanted, the only girl he had feelings like this for. Haley James was it for him, he just had to show her that.

"Nathan, I was just kidding. I trust you." She snuggled into his side, hiding her head in the crook of his arm. She hated fighting with him, it made her feel powerless and like a horrible girlfriend.

"I know Hales, lets just drop it. Come on, I'll make you something to eat then we can go out and have a good old fashioned snowball fight." He smiled at the prospect, winter vacations in Aspen had made him an expert at the art of creating a snowball.

She sat up, "It's a deal, but first, please shower."

* * *

Her bedroom looked like a warzone, partially used and empty paint cans scattered the floor. A drop cloth covered all surfaces not ment for paint and the two teens were furiously painting the walls a deep red. 

The girl dropped her brush into the container and wiped the thin, slimy layer of sweat off of her forhead. She pulled her curly hair up with the elastic on her wrist as her eyes wandered the room.

"Hey blondie, I'm not doing this on my own - get to work." The boy whined dropping his brush alongside hers. His spiky hair was wilting and his vintage bowling shirt was covered in the paint, giving off the appearance of congealed blood.

The girl splashed him with the excess paint on her brush and sat down, "Shut-up Chris. I didn't make you help me, you offered."

The boy rolled his eyes, "You basically twisted my arm_ Peyt_." He said the name sarcastically, "Why didn't you get your little friend Larry or whatever his name is to help you.

"Okay one it's Lucas, not even close to Larry and two, he's busy. Besides like I previously said I didn't ask for your help, it was offered."

The two had been painting all day and bickering even longer. Somehow, with Haley's help, Chris had offered to help Peyton paint her room, again. In retrospect it was probably one of his stupider choices. The two couldn't stand one another and were barely civil even with Haley to referee.

"It looks good." Chris offered up, being as sincere as was possible for him.

She shrugged, "Yeah, I think we're done for the day, we'll have to do a second coat tomorrow and then I'll put my own personal touchs on it." He had done a really good job but she would be the last to admit it.

"Okay, well... It's still snowing so I guess I can't really go anywhere, wanna' eat?" He said, pensive about her response.

She gave him a look of uncaring, "Sure, not much else we can do."

The two made their way down the stairs and entered the kitchen, Peyton warned him over her shoulder as she looked through the fridge, "Don't try anything Keller, I'm warning you once."

* * *

It had been four months since Jake and Brooke's fling had come out and added to the Haley situation, Jake and Lucas hadn't really been getting along all that well. Both had reverted to mostly ignoring the other, only talking when it was absolutely neccessary to. 

So far it had been working, but Lucas missed hanging out with Jake, he was one of the few people in "the group" that actually knew the real Lucas, remembered what he used to be like. Luke was pissed that he had hurt Peyton and cheated on Brooke, but that didn't really add up to much compared to their life long friendship.

He contemplated calling him, but figured a conversation would not be welcomed considering the past four months.

The snow day had been a good break from reality for Lucas, he didn't have to worry about being caught in uncomfortable situations or having to converse with someone who really didn't like him. Those people had been adding up lately.

Wednesday morning brought another day of fierce cold, but the streets were cleared and no more snow was on the horizon so Tree Hill High opened its doors. Lucas was one of the first students to school, he figured the sooner he got there the less people he had to see on his way to class.

Unfortunately his locker was right next to Jake's, Brooke's on the other side, and the two of them had picked that day to be early to school as well. Just his luck, he got to be in the middle of the two while they made eyes at one another.

You would think after everything came out the two would avoid one another, trying to make peace with the others. Outwardly they had, barely talking at school, but it was obvious to anyone inside the group that they were still very much in contact when not in school, something was going on.

By the time Lucas reached his locker Brooke was there, furiously txting infront of her open locker. Luke kept downcast eyes as he opened his own, ignoring her little wave. In true Brooke fashion she had ignored the fact that Lucas didn't want to speak to her and chose instead to pretend there wasn't a problem between them. She hated confrontation.

"Hi Luke, how was the snow day?" She inquired in her best possible interested voice. Luke had heard it used enough times to know the insincerity behind it.

He shrugged, shoving a couple of books into his bag before slamming his locker shut. He made his way down the hall ignoring her quick 'bye'.

As if the day couldn't get any worse he turned the corner walking straight into the two people he was hoping he wouldn't have to see, ever. Haley and Jake deep into conversation looked up abruptly at the boy they had plowed over.

Jake offered his hand and Lucas' begrudingly accepted, letting go as soon as he stood and wiping himself off.

"Sorry man." Jake mumbled as he skirted around Lucas, "See you at practice man." He called over his shoulder.

Lucas stood watching them leave, contemplating what to do. He was supposed to be on the other side of Haley invovled in their conversation, not watching them walk away as if they were mere acquitances. He mustered up as much courage as he possibly could then called down the hallway.

"Hey guys wait up!" He jogged to catch up with the stunned duo, both staring at him as if he two heads. "Can I walk to class with you guys?" His face clearly showed how unsure he was about the whole situation, only wanting acceptance from his former friends.

Then in true Haley fashion she smiled brightly, as if the past was completely forgotten, "Sure Luke." She nudged Jake convincing him to nod in response.

"Thanks."

* * *

Haley waited at Nathans' car, wrapping her arms around herself in a pathetic attempt to keep out the cold. She was a southern girl through and through and a winter like this was something she definitely wasn't ready for.

She had had work to do in the tutoring center and had agreed to meet Nathan after practice so he could eat over her house. As usual her parents were away and Taylor was usually passed out by the time Haley came home, whether due to the trials of parenting or drugs Haley wasn't sure.

Now as night fell Haley found herself wishing she had waited inside for Nathan. There was no specific reason why she didn't. Mostly because she didn't like seeing Nathan in that element, with the "popular" people, the people who felt the need to put others done. She knew Nathan was better than that, it was his friends that really scared her.

"Oh if it isn't little miss Haley James, my current MIA co-worker." Chris appeared out of the shadows, his checkered coat wrapped tightly around him as he shivered slighlty. He was quite a sight to see, obviously not dealing well with the cold.

She giggled as he approached, "What are you doing here? Not waiting for our dear Peyton are you?" It had taken Haley about a week to figure out that the two had some strange infatuation going on; one that neither would admit to.

"We have to finish painting." He groaned, acting as if it was a punishment. The look in his eyes told her otherwise.

She nodded blowing hot air onto her hands as they waited, occasionally interjecting a random comment but for the most part prefering silence. They were fairly solidary people and where able to enjoy the others company without words. Infact Haley preferred it when he didn't talk.

"Well I think I'll head in and see whats taking blondie so long." Chris said, giving Haley a quick hug before heading towards the entrance of THHS.

Haley contemplated going with him, but Nathan should be out any minute and usually he took the back door. He would be worried if he didn't see her; so she waited.

She heard a ping and walked around the car to see what it was. A little glass jar lay in pieces next to Nathan's truck, a piece of paper sprawling out of the jars remains. She picked it up and read slowly.

_stay away from nathan, bitch._


	12. Authors Note

**Authors Note -**

Hey guys, so I finally got back into this story. I hope you enjoy the story and things are going to get a lot more interesting; and dangerous.

I am aware that chapter nine and chapter ten both translate into "as a warning" - both titles fit the story and both latin translations mean this.

ENJOY!


	13. Chapter 11 Ad Vitam Paramus

A/N: Just in advanced warning - someone is going to die this chapter. Yes I know, it's horrible. Sorry, it was too hard to resist.  
A/N2: This chapter sucks, sorry in advance. The writing will improve.

**_Chapter Eleven "Ad Vitam Paramus"  
_We Are Preparing For Life**

_A Month Later_

After months of a four hour a week working schedule Haley had been informed that unless she returned to her regular schedule, Monday thru Thursday four to ten and Sunday ten to eight, she would lose her job.

Which was the main reason she was suffering through a next to unbearable shift without anyone to aid her. Chris hadn't shown and didn't call in, leaving Haley wondering where he was, she wasn't too worried though, Chris wasn't the most responsible person. He was probably with Lucas.

Excluding a few preteens looking for Kelly Clarkson, Haley had yet to have a customer and it was only six thirty. Sundays were slow days, but usually Chris was around to beat the boredom.

She blew her hair out of her face and wrinkled her nose in frustration. Nathan was with the guys, playing a game at the rivercourt, leaving her with her thoughts. Try as she might she couldn't get over her little "warning".

The bell at the door jingled and she looked up to see who had entered. "Hey Jake." She greeted her friend.

He looked tired, his face unshaven and his clothes wrinkled and unwashed. "Hows the shift going?" He asked, hopping up to sit on the counter.

"Eh, it's okay. Four girls came in for Kelly Clarkson, therefore they are subhuman and not true customers oh and Chris decided to bail. He's probably with Peyton." She added the last part quietly not sure how Jake felt about the whole situation.

"It's okay to talk about her Hales, I'm over it. I messed up and I have to suffer the consequences. I know you guys are friends, it's not a big deal." He said forcing a smile. Truthfully he had bigger things on his mind like Brooke and Nikki and her impending due date; two monthes and three days to be exact.

"I know Jake, I just feel bad about rubbing your mistakes in your face. We all make them, I mean it's not like you got Peyt preggers then cheated on her." She chuckled the very idea of Jake getting anyone pregnant a joke to her.

He looked down at his hands, "Not funny Hales."

Raising her hands in defense she said, "Sorry, didn't know sex or lack thereof was a big deal with you. Won't happen again."

She surveyed him carefully trying to figure out what exactly was going on with Jake. He had seemed so off lately, unusually tense. His profile revealed nothing.

* * *

The ball sailed through the air, swooshing through the net and falling with a thud to the ground. Nathan smiled, a solid three pointer; he had been perfecting it for weeks. 

"Nice shot Nate." Lucas complimented from the picnic table where he was currently doing calculus homework with Peyton.

Somehow the three had ended up at the rivercourt together, none of the other guys had shown up for the usual sunday game and if Lucas didn't pass calculus it was bye bye college for him.

Peyton subconciously checked her cellphone, hoping for a message from Chris. They were supposed to get together later in the day so that Peyton could take Chris shopping for some half way decent clothes. It had taken nearly two hours on Haley's part to convince him that Peyton could work wonders.

It wasn't like him to just completely forget plans. Chris Keller was a jerk in many ways, but he always kept his plans.

Nathan noticing this move picked up the ball and said, "Compulsivly checking your cell phone won't make him call Peyt."

Nathan wasn't Chris' biggest fan, he thought he was a little too cocky and a little too close to Haley. Besides Peyton was one of his best friends and he had a gut feeling that Chris would be the worst thing for her.

"I was just checking the time Nate, stop jumping to conclusions and play with your ball." She smirked at him, returning to her notebook.

Lucas laughed, rolling his eyes, "Nice one Peyton. Seriously though, it's getting kind of late, maybe we should head home."

"Yeah I gotta' go see Hales at work anyways."

"Compulsivly checking up on Haley won't make her want to hang out with you Nate." Peyton teased, she knew exactly how to get under his skin.

"Don't be such a dark bitch Peyt. Just because your lonely and Keller won't return your calls doesn't mean you can criticze other peoples life. It's not like you no shit about being in a good relationship."

Lucas attempting to mediate said, "Come on guys, lets just drop the subject." He was always trying to stop them from fighting.

Flinging her things roughfully into her bag she snapped back, "Oh yeah Nathan because you're just the guru of relationships. You've been in a total of one, oh and that girl happens to like to spend most of her time with my ex-boyfriend. Go back to your meaningless hook-ups Nathan because sooner or later Haley is going to realize what a screw-up you are and find someone better."

"Screw you Peyton." Nathan said, chucking his ball in the water and turning away from the two of them.

Lucas watched Nathan walk away helplessly as Peyton headed in the opposite direction. The two of them fighting was not uncommon, but never had it become as vicious as that.

Picking up his book he followed the direction Nathan had disappeared in; when you can't solve someone else's problems the best thing to do is avoid them at all costs. That's what Lucas planned on.

* * *

The ticking of the clock seemed to be growing louder giving Haley a migraine. She had only two minutes left of her shift and Nathan still hadn't shown up. It wasn't like him at all and Haley was worried. 

When the clock reached ten she was already out the door, ready to begin the long walk home. The air was warm and inviting, light years away from the weather a month earlier.

By ten on a sunday night Tree Hill was practically a ghost town, no stores where still open and most people where in bed. The eerie silence was making Haley jumpy as she made the short walk home.

She ran up her driveway and quickly unlocked the door, happy to be in her well-light, protected house. Taylor, Curtis and her parents were in Greensboro for the week visiting her Aunt Leann and she had the house to herself.

As she made her way up the stairs the first thing that caught her eye was the light shining from under her bedroom door. She was positive she had turned it off before she went to work.

She slowly inched the door open, sighing in relief when she saw the room was empty. Closing the door behind her she flopped down onto the bed and buried her head in the pillow ready to sleep.

"Hales." A quiet, obviously inebreaited voice slurred from her doorway. Looking up she saw Nathan, holding on to the doorway for dear life as he swayed back and forth.

"Nathan what's going on? Are you drunk?"

He lurched toward her, sitting down next to her when he reached her bed, "I'm not good enough for you Hales, I'm a screw-up. Why are you with me?"

Wrapping her arms around him she replied, "You aren't a screw-up Nathan, don't ever say that. Why did you do this?"

"It's like Peyton said I'm a dumb screw-up and you're just going to find someone better."

"That's not true Nate."

"Yes it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, yes it is."

"Nathan, please. If you were a screw-up I wouldn't be with you, but I am and I love you, so just, stop."

"I love you too Hales, can I stay here tonight?" He asked, the look on his face still showing he doubted her feelings.

"Anything you need Nate."

* * *

Stumbling over his feet Chris crossed the dimly light street, he had messed up again. He had promised to meet Peyton hours earlier and instead had ended up on the shadier side of town, gambling.

He let himself into his house, not bothering to turn on a light until he tripped over some large object and landed in a sticky mess. Flipping on the light he screamed at what he saw.

"No, no, come on, you can't be dead. Jesus christ."


	14. Chapter 12 Tempus Fugit

**_Chapter One "Tempus Fugit"  
_Time Flies**

"No, no, come on, you can't be dead. Jesus christ." Chris cried, dragging the lifeless body towards the couch and dragging it up onto it. He checked for the pulse but as he suspected it wasn't there.

Her red hair was matted together with blood and her face held a shocked expression. The slit in her neck was thin and straight, blood around the wound, but it had long since stopped bleeding. A pool of blood was slowly soaking the carpet where she had laid and there was bloody footsteps leading from his room, no doubt the scene of the crime.

He kneeled infront of her, crying in anguish. He knew he should call an ambulance, the cops, anyone, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Rach, please, please wake up." He begged quietly, she couldn't be dead.

His bloodied hands reached for the phone and he dialed 911, "Hello? Yeah, I need you to get here right now! It's my little sister, someone killed her!"

* * *

Nathan watched Haley sleeping, her head was buried in the crook of his neck and she looked so peaceful, he was sure he had never seen anything quite as beautiful. 

He slowly eased himself out from under her, climbing out of the bed and pulling on his shirt. He kissed her lightly on the lips then tied his shoes and crept out of the room. There was something he needed to do.

* * *

"Guess who I was talking to today! I'll tell you, Lucas." Brooke said as she let herself into Jake's room, jumping ontop of him, stirring him from his slumber. 

Shrugging her off he sat up and bed and offered his arm for her to lean against, "And this affects me why?" The vanilla smell of her hair was familiar and made him smile.

She smirked up at him, nuzzling his chest before saying, "Well he told me that Chris totally ditched Peyton. So I figured, despite the fact that she's your ex and hates you and she would love nothing more then to stick her high heel in my eyeball, we could set them up."

"When did you decide this would be a good idea?" He questioned, rolling his eyes at her need to be a matchmaker.

"I don't know, I figured we could fix our karma, you know?"

"Speaking of karma, there's something I have to tell you. But first, promise you won't flip, because I know you Brooke and I gurantee you'll flip."

Moving away from him, she scooted to the end of the bed to face him, "What's going on Jake?"

"Just, promise me. Please." He pleaded, holding her hands in his, he used his thumb to stroke them.

She pulled away crossing her arms, "What the hell is going on? Tell me now Jagelski or you'll be sorry."

"There's this girl, Nikki. Uh we kind of slept together a couple of times." He waited for her reaction, afraid to look up. Her silence urged him on, "She's pregnant, seven months or so. Brooke I'm so sorry, I never ment to hurt you."

"Yeah but you still did, stay the hell away from me." She spat out, wagging her finger in his face, "I never want to see you again." She said as she climbed out of his bed and sprinted down the stairs.

He let out a frustrated, strangled yell, pulling his comforter over his head, as if life didn't suck enough as it was.

"So I just saw Brooke on her way down, she didn't look so 'cheery'." Haley commented on her nickname, pulling the comforter away as she hopped into bed with him.

"Wow, second time today I got a girl to get in bed with me." He joked, hoping to keep things light. He'd rather not fight with another person.

She punched his shoulder lightly. "Haha you're a riot Jake. So what was up with Brooke?"

"We had a disagreement, everything will be fine though." He said, getting out of bed and going through his drawers, "Now I'm going to go change, I'll be right back."

Haley watched him disappear around the bend and then got up, wandering his room. It had been a long time since she had hung out here, but it had hardly changed.

She absentmindly shuffled through papers on his desk, doing a double take at the photo on the bottom.

"Hales, it's not what you think. Well, it is, but.." Jake trailed off as he came up behind her, taking the sonogram out of her hands.

She turned slowly, awe evident on her face, "Whose baby Jake?"

"Um, mine and well, Nikki's. You remember her right? We ment her that summer at camp. Yeah, uh, yeah." He stumbled over his words waiting for her reaction.

She surprised both of them when she pulled him into a tight hug, "Oh Jake, it's gonna be okay." She pulled back holding him at arms length. "When did you find out?"

"I don't know, four maybe five months ago. I'm scared Hales, I can't be a dad yet, I'm eighteen." He said, his eyes locked into hers.

She thought on it briefly, playing with her bracelet. "Well I'll help you." She decided, "I mean if Nikki isn't going to have anything to do with it."

He shook his head fiercely, "No she's definitely not, she already agreed to sign everything over to me. I'll be the only one on the birth certificate."

"Well the baby needs a mom, if you'll have me, I can put my name too." She said, looking down at her hands.

"No, that's way to much to ask, I can't ask you to put your life on hold."

"I wouldn't be, it's not like I'm saying 'oh Jake, let's be together'. I can be with Nathan and be a mother, I want to do this for you and the baby because I know that I'll love any child of yours like my own." She promised, smiling up at him.

"Okay, yeah, okay. Let's do it!" He said, excited. They shared a brief smile and Jake lifted her in a hug, swinging her.

When he set her down she checked her watch, "I should go talk to Nathan, so he knows. Call me though, we'll talk to your parents. It'll work out, I promise."

* * *

"We'll be in contact with you Mr. Keller, once again I'm terribly sorry for your loss." The officer assured Chris, shaking his hand before leaving.

The police were the last ones to leave Chris' apartment. An ambulance had come for Rachel but when she was pronounced dead at the seen it seemed irrelevant. The forensics crew had taken all they needed then cleaned for him and after securing his alibi no one felt the need to stay around any longer.

He was lost, his baby sister, half sister, but still, was gone. True Rachel wasn't the nicest girl, she constantly ragged on Haley even though she knew it was her brothers best friend, but he hadn't thought anyone hated her this much. At first he thought maybe it was about him, but no one, not even Haley, knew they were related. His mom had disowned him and Rachel didn't exactly brag about it.

He managed to find his cellphone and after reviewing his missed calls he dialed Peyton's number, she answered on the second ring. "Peyton, can I come over?..Something terrible happened..Please..I'll see you soon." He hung up, grabbing his coat and locking up behind him.

His head was throbbing, sobs racked his body as he walked. This wasn't supposed to happen to her, she had already been accepted to Boston University, she was going to be successfull and happy. He wondered briefly how her parents were dealing, they had to know by now. His mom loved Rachel more then life itself. She was the reason Chris' mom had disowned him at sixteen. She didn't want him 'ruining' her daughter.

He knocked on Peyton's door then waited for the answer, he could just barely see her through the frosted window panes. She took one look at him and let him in past her.

"She's dead." Was all he said as he followed her up to her room.

"What are you talking about Chris?" She questioned, looking at him as if he was high. He wished he was.

Sitting on her bed, he rubbed his puffy eyes, "Rachel Gattina is, was, my sister. I got home late last night and I found her.. Someone slit her throat."

Peyton's eyes grew wide and she began to shake, "What, oh god, no? When, you guys.. Chris."


	15. Chapter 13 Ave Atque Vale

Authors Note: Okay, so all my One Tree Hill fics are officially off of hiatus and I'm updating this one first because it is my favorite, oldest and most read story. As a side note, in the previous chapter it said "Chapter One" at the beginning but it was supposed to be "Chapter Twelve" - just wanted to clear that up. So...enjoy!

Also, before I begin thank you to - _H.SCOTT-23, __kaligator__JeniRose__, jamyj30, __Anberlin__, hearyounme09, kayda94, __bellasmomma__, eerriinn91, __LeytonTilEnd__RaeRaeRaeLiz__, illiterate23, LeytonLover09, HJS-NS-23, blupixie02, patto85, luvtheOC09, theonex3, Nathanlvr23, __Joise__, Xblackh3artedx, emmak23, __ViolinGirl__naley-obsseshunz-xOx__formerflautist__, PSawyer29, nhscott4ever, Missy84, TuggyAngel08, nateandhales4ever, danielle503, Beck4409, _and especially _Soj_ because she was my first reviewer and the reason that I continued writing in the beginning! Anyone I missed, terribly sorry, thanks so much for reading!

_**Chapter Thirteen "Ave **__**Atque**__** Vale"**__****_**Hail and Farewell.**

"We're gathered here today to celebrate the short, but promising life of Rachel Gattina." The priest's words floated through the cemetery, barely able to be heard over the soft sobs coming from the mass of students gathered to mourn.

The front row consisted of the grieving family; namely Chris and his grandparents. His mom and her dad were gone on a business trip and couldn't possibly be home at that time. It didn't surprise anyone.

Chris was in a somber mood, unusual for him. He had loved his sister despite her flaws. He knew what their family was like.

"Hey." A voice whispered in his ear, as a small body leaned into him, resting against to him.

Chris looked down at Peyton and a faint smiled crossed his lips as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and rested his chin on her head. It was nice to have her there for him.

The priest droned on for what seemed like hours, listing the accomplishments Rachel had had in her short life and glorifying an existence that in truth was not as golden as it seemed. Chris had been shocked at how many people had shown up. True Rachel was one of the pretty and popular but she wasn't exactly kind. He wouldn't have been surprised to learn not too many people were sad to see her go.

When the casket was finally lowered slowly into the ground, Chris had to turn away unable to watch its descent. He came face to face with Queen Bitch and Rachel's best friend, Brooke Davis. It was obvious she had been crying but she had a sardonic grin on her face.

"Last night I spent hours trying to figure out who would want to kill her. The list was so long I couldn't even begin to figure it out." She said, scoffing. "Isn't it funny? She was just a kid; a kid who granted did some really mean things, but she was just a kid."

Peyton give her former friend a pitying glance, "Not now Brooke."

"Don't tell me what to do, _Peyton_." Her words were venom. Turning back to Chris she accused, "So then I was thinking and well, what about you? I mean Rach told me about how her mom kicked you out, you were never popular. You're still a pathetic lowlife, maybe you did."

"Brooke!"

With one last maniacal laugh she turned on her heel and stormed through the crowd, exiting before Chris had time to react.

"Chris, I –" Peyton began but was quickly cut off.

"It's ok. She's upset, I understand. I would probably blame me too." His voice was choked with tears as he stared listlessly ahead. "I think I'm going to go. Tell Hales I said thanks for being hear and I'll call her tomorrow."

"Of course." She called after his retreating form, "Be safe Chris. Please."

xXx

His mom was still at the funeral party making sure the masses of mourning teenagers were well feed and his dad was there to lend his support. Lucas was thankful for the time he had alone.

He paced his room without much purpose, feeling like a caged animal. He wanted to go out, to do something, anything. He wanted to escape the monotony of his life. Do something wild, something not expected from him.

"Luke, you in there?" A familiar voice called from the window closest to his bed. He opened his door in response.

"How you doin' hot stuff?" She joked, following him into his room and shutting the door behind her.

Situating herself on his bed she stared up at him, affording him a ruthful grin.

"So Peyt, what brings you to my door?" He questioned, lately they had spent little time together. Basketball, cheerleading and namely Chris Keller keeping them apart.

She shrugged, "I dunno. Figured it was about time I visited with my bestest buddy Wucas." She joked.

"Ha ha. You are a riot." He deadpanned, lying down next to her. "So, how's everyone holding up?"

"Chris is a mess but trying to hide it, Brooke, oh god, Brooke has gone off the deep end. She blamed Chris for it all at the funeral. Accused him of killing Rachel."

In a dazed, shocked tone Lucas asked, "Are you serious?"

"I wish I wasn't. It was bad. He took it so well though." She thought for a moment, "It was eerie how calm he was. Like nothing was affecting him."

"People deal with death in different ways."

"Yeah I suppose you're right." Her voice was distracted and he could tell she had something on her mind.

"You don't think he did it do you?"

She shook her head, vehemently denying this. "No, of course I don't. Just maybe, maybe he knows who did. I mean, he left the funeral with a purpose it seemed."

"If he knows he'll tell the police, he wants justice served. It was his little sister Peyton; Derrick would do the same for you." Lucas assured her, even though he was also getting a bad feeling about the situation.

"I just hope he doesn't try to get justice on his own."

xXx

Classes were cancelled Monday morning due to the funeral being only the day before and administration realizing that the students would doubtlessly be unable to focus with such a horrific event still fresh in their minds.

Haley unfortunately had to work, she had agreed to take over some of Chris's shifts until he began to heal from the whole event. She knew he needed his time and his space.

An influx of students had come in since Rachel's murder, most looking for the OneRepublic album so they could play "Apologize" over and over again while they cried and saw the event as their own personal tragedy.

It was so typical, Haley thought to herself. People needed to categorize their emotions, whether by playing an overly depressing song or seeking counseling. Everyone liked to make others sadness their own personal tragedy.

"How much for a kiss from the lovely saleswoman?" Haley looked up grinning at the doorway where Nathan stood, his hands tucked in his lettermans jacket as he sent his signature smirk her way.

"It depends. Is said buyer willing to trade a kiss from some understanding?" She had been avoiding the topic of her and Jake's discussion since it had happened and she knew it was time to fill Nathan in on the decision she had made.

He sauntered towards the counter, "It depends. What do I need to be understanding of?"

"How do you feel about babies?"

The look on Nathan's face told Haley he was taken aback. "Ok, I'm not an expert on babies but I'm pretty sure you have to have sex to make them and I'm definite we aren't having sex, so.. Is there something I should know?"

"I'm not pregnant, if that's what you mean." Haley said with a laugh. "It's this girl, Nikki. She's pregnant and it's Jake's baby." Her words began to run together as she rambled, "See they kinda' had a thing secretly and now she's pregnant and Jake is being forced to take full responsibility but the baby needs a mom and I kinda' offered."

"WHAT?!" The bewildred expression on Nathan's face told her he was not taking this well. "So what are you gonna' tell me next, you wanna' be with Jalieski?"

"Nathan come on. I didn't say that. I would still be with you, I'd just be a mom too."

"I can't hear this right now Haley." He said as he left, slamming the door behind him.


	16. Chapter 14 Qvid Novi

**_Chapter Fourteen "Qvid Novi"  
_What's New**

The rivercourt was empty, no one in sight by the time Jake got there to practice his jump shot, atleast that was what he had told his father. In reality he just need a break from life for a while, something to take his mind off of all his problems and his mistakes. Namely Brooke, his attempts at reconciling with her had been futile and now with Rachel's death he doubted Brooke would open up to anyone ever again.

His game was undeniably off, he couldn't make a basket if his life depended on it. So much for escaping reality. Letting the ball roll away to rest in the grass he sat down on the court, staring up at the darkening sky. Thank god for Haley he thought to himself, in a few short months not only had she forgiven him for years of torment and poor treatment but she had given him the rest of her life. She had offered to step up and be the mother of his child, something he would've said was impossible if someone had suggested it other then her.

He wondered how Nathan was taking it, he wasn't exactly a calm, level headed person when it came to those that he loved and it was obvious to Jake that he loved Haley. He just hoped Nathan didn't do something he would regret. Admittedly he would be upset if Brooke were to tell him what Haley was about to tell Nathan, but he had to understand.

"I'm probably being selfish." Jake mused outloud to himself.

"Yeah, that's what it looks like to me."

Standing up Jake turned to face Nathan. "Man, let me explain."

Nathan shook his head, it was obvious he had something to say and didn't want to hear Jake's side of things until he got it out. Jake allowed him that, it was after all the least he could do. He couldn't imagine the hell Nathan was going through right now.

"Whose idea was it?" Nathan questioned, the malice gone from his voice, everything was monotone.

Jake shifted uncomfortably on his feet, "Haleys. I didn't ask her, I didn't even suggest it, she offered. She isn't doing this to hurt you though, you have to know that. It's not because we're in love or something crazy like that." He stopped briefly, a smile crossing his face, "She's just a really good friend. The best. Haley's amazing Nathan, to step up and offer _this_. She's the strongest person I know."

"Yeah she is." Nathan agreed, "I just needed to know you didn't push her into anything. I just, I can't lose her man, I love her. She's it for me."

"I know; I can see it in the way you look at her." Jake smiled at his friend, "You got it bad man."

Nathan nodded, "Yeah I do." He started to walk away but stopped, "I need your help Jake. I need to know how to handle this, Haley becoming, a mother. I mean, what is it going to be like?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. I didn't even think about what it would actually entail when she offered. I mean obviously the baby would live with me and I would take full financial responsibility. I think Haley is going to be more of a mentor, someone my son or daughter can look up to and call mom. However envolved she wants to be, that's what I'll do."

Nathan nodded, "I just, I want everything with her."

"And you're going to have it."

* * *

Haley shifted in her sleep, trying to ignore the annoying tapping she was sure was the rusty pipes in her wall. She had been up late explaining her decision to her bewildred parents and her less then supportive brother. Needless to say Connor did not like the idea of his sister becoming a mother at seventeen, she had turned it the day before. It was a day she had hoped to spend with Nathan but he wasn't on speaking terms with her. 

Taylor had managed to get Curtis to bed early and was currently downstairs calling every branch of the family tree informing them that Haley was going to be a mother soon too and she wasn't the only one who had messed up. Typical Taylor. Her mother was right next to her, using her cellphone to call each relative back and explain the situation. Her brother Mark had called and talked to her briefly, trying to convince her otherwise, he was considered to be the only non-hippie one in the family. It had had little affect considering he was eleven years older then her and they had never been close.

Julie and Britney, nine and eight years older respectivally, had called and wished her luck and told her how strong she was proving to be. It had been nice to hear considering she had spent most of her childhood chasing after her significantly older sisters. Taylor had never been much of a rolemodel.

Ben, her personal favorite and only four years older had known before the rest of them and had given his opinion as "gnarly" and cut the call short to go surfing. He was a beach bum for sure, no one quite knew what he did out in California.

The presistent tapping would not go away and she finally rolled out of bed and looked out her window. "Nathan Scott what exactly do you think you're doing?" She yelled down, her voice laced with annoyance. He had walked out on her and was now standing outside her window at nearly midnight annoying her. The nerve of him.

"Haley I have a question for you. Please let me up." He pleaded.

She crossed her arms and shook her head before making a move to close the window.

"No wait, fine, come down!"

"There is no way I am coming down to talk to you, especially after how you treated me and the fact that you've refused to talk to me for oh, I don't know, three days?" She gave him a mocking smirk as if to say 'so there'.

He sighed, obviously growing aggravated. "Fine ok. I guess I'll just have to ask you from here. I'm going to do it as proper as possible, even if you won't come with ten feet of me."

Confused she leaned out the window a little to see what exactly he was doing 'properly'.

He fumbled around a minute in his pocket before pulling out something small she couldn't identify. He slowly sank to his knee and her heart started to beat faster. "Nathan what do you think you're doing?"

"Haley Courtney James, I love you more then I'll ever love anyone. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He yelled up to her, a grin spreading across his face. Her voice caught in her throat, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Who told you what my middle name was?" She yelled down, to in shock to actually answer his question.

Nathan stood up quickly at the sound of footsteps coming from Haley's house. Out of the shadows came Haley's dad, Jimmy James. Nathan had forgotten about the time and the fact that her parents could probably hear everything he was yelling.

The look of anger quickly was erased from Mr. James face as he stood next to Nathan and looked up at his daughter, "Honey can you please say yes so the rest of us can get some sleep?" He laughed and shook his head, "First a baby now this." He said under his breath as he walked back inside.

"You heard you dad Hales, so what's it gonna' be?"

She smiled, "Why don't you climb up here so I can say yes properly."

* * *

The return to school was hard for everyone. Cheerleading had indefinitely been cancelled when Principal Turner realized Brooke was in no state to run things anymore. None of the other girls had the ability to put their heart back in it just yet. 

Peyton was almost releaved. She was busy enough tending to Chris, dealing with her work, writing Derrick daily and avoiding her parents questions regarding why Lucas Roe was over at all hours. She hadn't hung out with Haley since before the funeral. She missed her.

Which was the main reason she decided to stop by Haley's house late thursday afternoon. She knew Nathan would be at basketball practice, championships were only two weeks away. They would have atleast two hours of quality girl time.

She rang the doorbell and waited, her curiosity piqued at the amount of commotion she heard behind the door. At last a breathless boy answered the door, it definitely wasn't Connor, his auburn hair was too curly and wild. Still it was obvious he was one of the James' siblings. From what Haley had told her if she had to guess it was Ben.

"Woah, nice. It's not my birthday yet, but I definitely like this gift. I'll have to thank whoever sent you." He joked.

She rolled her eyes, "A little old aren't you?"

He shrugged, "Twenty-one and it was worth a try. I'm guessing you're here for Haley. You have on too many clothes to be for Connor or Taylor."

She nodded, "You guessed correctly."

Just then Haley came looping down the stairs towards them, "Hey B, mind leaving my friend alone?" She joked, ruffling her brothers hair as she walked by. Seeing them next to one another it was impossible to mistake them for anything but siblings.

"Peyton this is my brother Ben, Ben this is Peyton." She rolled her eyes, "All seven of us are at home this weekend. It's pure hell."

Ben laughed, "I think Mark is about ready to disown the lot of us." Turning back to Peyton he elaborated, "Mark's the oldest, he's twenty-eight and has a permanent stick up his ass. Trust me you don't want to meet him."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it." Peyton said, scooching inside and shutting the door behind her when it became obvious the two siblings were too wrapped up in their conversation to remember to invite her in.

"Hey Hales, who's at the door?" A pretty girl, who looked a lot like Taylor but older asked walking towards the door, a boy of maybe five holding onto her leg and a toddler in each arm. "Oh hi, you must be Peyton. I'm Julie, Haley's sister."

A girl identical to her appeared behind a sleeping baby resting on her shoulder, "Oh hi, I'm Britney." She smiled and waved before disappearing up the stairs.

"Let's go up to my room." Haley suggested, grabbing Peytons arm and dragging her through the mass of people gathered in her living room.

Once upstairs Haley sat against her locked door. "Sorry about that, it's slightly chaotic. They swarmed Nathan when he picked me up for school this morning. Poor boy, don't know how he made it out alive."

"So who is everyone?" Peyton asked as she took a seat on the bed.

"Well my oldest brother Mark is here with his wife Caitlyn and their three kids Mark Jr. who's eight, Nicholas, he's 5 and the baby Lucy, she just turned one. Then there's my sister Julie, she's the second oldest. She's twenty six and she brought her kids, Brian he's five and the twins Denny and Kealy. They're three. Her husband Scott had to stay home and work, quite honestly I think he needed a break, Julie can be a handful. So that brings us to, uh," she counted on her fingers, "Brit. She's twenty-five, she's here with her fiancee David and their baby Samantha. Then you met Ben, he's here by himself and as usual Con, Taylor and Curtis. Then mom dad and me." She laughed, "Too many eh? That's eighteen of us. Luckily Mark and Julie got hotel rooms. So technically that leaves only ten of us in the actual house."

Peyton shook her head in disbelief, "Well if you need an escape we have plenty of room at our house. I'm sure mom and dad wouldn't mind."

Haley nodded, "Thanks for that."

"So if you don't mind me asking what are they all doing here?"

"Okay, first take a deep breath and lets approach this with open minds." Haley begged her friend.

Peyton nodded, unsure of what she was going to hear next. "Ok, as long as you aren't about to tell me something completely crazy like you're pregnant or getting married or something."

Haley laughed sarcastically, ironically Peyton had completely guessed one and come close to the other. "Well actually.."

"Haley, no!"

"Wait, just, wait. Nathan asked me to marry him and I said yes. I know, we're young, it seems crazy. But we love each other and we can make it work, after graduation." She laughed at Peyton's bewildred expression, "As for the second part. Well I probably shouldn't be telling you."

Peyton glared at her, "Oh no girly. You just told me you're getting married you better tell me the second part. If you're preggers I will so kill Nathan."

"_I'm_ not pregnant." She assured her friend. "It actually has to do with Jake. See he had a bit of a fling with this girl Nikki and now she's about eight months pregnant." Haley paused to let the reality sink in.

A frown crossed Peyton's face briefly, "I should've known. He cheated on me with Brooke, why not another _slut_. Atleast Brooke knew enough not to get pregnant."

"Oh gosh, Peyton I'm so sorry. I wasn't even thinking about the fact that you two dated." Haley in her eagerness to get everything off of her chest had completely disregarded the fact that Peyton and Jake had been an item for a period of time.

Shaking her head and waving her hand to show it was in the past, she said, "Hay, calm down. I'm fine, it's just kind of ironic. I have to ask though, what does this have to do with you? I mean, I know you and Jake are close again, but, it doesn't add up."

"Well I kind of promised him I would put my name on the birth certificate as mother." Haley bit her lower lip nervously, not making eye contact.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

* * *

Brooke wandered Tree Hill aimlessly, she wore the same dress from the funeral nearly a week ago and her hair was a dirty mess, piled ontop of her head and out of her face. Her make-up had long since worn off and the dazed expression on her face was one of unexplainable anguish and a lack of sleep.

The red door beckoned her. It was asking her to knock. So she did. He answered almost immediately. "Brooke, hey."

She smiled at him, a hollow fake smile, but a smile all the same. He let her in and she followed.

"How have you been?" He asked as he watched her wander his room, aimlessly playing with different things in the room. She picked up a picture partially stuck behind his desk, it had fallen from the edge where he had carelessly thrown it.

It was a picture of their 'group' - consisting of herself, Peyton, Rachel, Bevin, Nathan, Jake and him. Tim was standing kind of out to the side unaware of the picture being taken. Brooke and Rachel were both dressed in tight jeans and barely there shirts, their arms around each other as they posed as sexily as possible. They looked irresistable.

He had his arm slung around her neck but he was looking at the blonde next to him, Peyton Sawyer. She was on the other hand enveloped in an embrace with Jake and he was kissing her forhead. Nathan was his own entity. But they all looked happy. She couldn't remember who had taken the picture.

"Brooke.." He said her name hesistantly, as if he was afraid he would scare her off.

She turned looking at him and said, "Were we bad people Luke? Did we deserve this?" Her voice cracked slightly at the last part and he could see the tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

He shook his head, slowly making his way towards her, "No. Not even close Brooke. We weren't always the nicest people but we no one deserved this."

She nodded, "Who do you think did it?" He could tell this question had been eating away at her. The need to know who had killed her best friend was posessing her.

"Someone who needed to make someone more unhappy then themselves." He stated as he reached her, wrapping her in his arms.

She looked up at him, moving her face slowly closer to his, "Make me forgot Luke, please help me forget." Then she reached up and kissed him slowly, her kiss was skilled, practiced and refined.

She wasn't the girl he wanted, not really, but he enjoyed the feeling of a feminine figure pressed up against his own. His hands roamed her body, tugging at the hem of her shirt as he manuevred her towards his bed.

In a way they both needed this.


End file.
